Under my umbrella
by Lovely Vero
Summary: "I have found my way back to you, Detective." Lucifer Morningstar - "You left for the second time ... And you still came back! Now what do I do to protect my heart?" Chloe Decker. This is a series of one-shots "alternate universe" fan fiction taking place after the disappearance of Lucifer into the desert.


My pen name is _**Lovely Vero**_ ; I've been writing fan fiction stories since December 2010. I took a long hiatus from my writing, and it is Lucifer' series (and the marvelous characters (cast) included in it) that gave me the extra push that I needed to come back to it.

This series of long (in length / words count) one-shots that I'm starting can be read individually (like an entire episode could be seen), but are also an entire story that'll be written in several parts (one-shots).

Take also into good consideration (note) that this story is my own _**"Alternate Universe"**_ of the show.

Thanks to all who will give it a try, and I truly hope you will enjoy this first one.

* * *

" **UNDER MY UMBRELLA"**

 **Chloe Decker  
Lucifer Morningstar**

 **By: Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **Lux – Lucifer's penthouse … 2:30 a.m., two weeks after his disappearance**

"So, this is for you brother!" Amenadiel rose his glass of whiskey in the air to grant a last salute to the absentee; while standing in front of the majestic bar (his unsteadiness confirming that it was certainly not his first glass). "You're such an asshole, Lucifer Morningstar, you know that?" He stipulated and questioned at the same time. "But I guess even the _**devil**_ himself is entitled to receive a proper farewell after his sudden departure, right?" He commented, wincing at his own speech; before bringing the glass near his full lips to swallow a large gulp of the amber alcohol. "No, no … Now that I do think about it, it's all wrong, let me rephrase it." He stumbled, almost losing his equilibrium; with a loud laughter escaping his throat. "Calling you the devil is not suiting the man you've become. Do you realize it's the second time in a row that you're pulling this disappearance act on me? Do you?" He scolded, angrily. "So… Here's to you "DICK" I raise my glass and wish you "hell" on this earth, wherever you are!" He added, under clenched teeth; before taking large gulps.

He finished his glass' content, crashing the crystal on the mirror placed behind the counter; only to blench at the sharp tip of a blade hitting his crotch area while being pushed head first on the bar counter. It did not take long for him to realize that this unwanted attack could only come from one person and one person only!

"Mazikeen, on my father's name what are you doing?" He asked, breathless and disoriented.

"I guess I wasn't invited to the party, mm?" If you wanted to salute "DICK", wasn't I the girl to call to join in; Amenadiel? Or were you afraid that I would crash this little "get-together" with yourself?" He heard the hoarse feminine voice whisper; her lips brushing his left ear; the tip or the blade piercing the fabric of his jeans.

"Are you trying to castrate me?" He inquired, his mind blurred by the alcohol.

"Now, that would be such a waste to do such a thing to a piece of good meat like yourself, wouldn't it?" Maze replied; dry laughter escaping her throat; her right hand still holding the knife on his manhood, while her left maintained the pressure at the base of his neck to keep his head pushed on the counter. "And I always had a thing for pointed hard object." She teased.

"I would like to think that my manhood would mean something to you." Amenadiel commented; while trying to regain his capacities and level head to fight her back. "Would you be so kind to let me go…Now, Maze!" He gave the order, under clenched teeth; before the sharp blade cut his left palm.

"Let's talk about this, shall we?" Maze grabbed a whiskey bottle placed on one of the glass shelves, her pulpous lips drinking a few gulps from the bottle. "Damn Luci had always managed to get his hands on the best stash of alcohol known on this earth, would you say?"

"You just viciously cut my hand, Maze?" Amenadiel lashed out, rising back on his legs. "What is wrong with you?"

"Boohoo… One of the largest and strongest angels of God is bleeding! What is a few drops of blood between "friends"?" Maze openly mocked, before throwing a towel at him. "There little girl. Wrap it around the wound and the blood should stop."

"What is your problem now, Maze? Beside the millions you are already carrying on your shoulders?" Amenadiel asked, slyly; wrapping the towel carefully around the bleeding wound.

"Is that the only comeback you can give me now?" Maze asked, throwing a few peanuts in her mouth; while carefully avoiding to spread her red lipstick.

"Can we get into whatever business you want to talk to me about?" He asked, dryly.

"Fine!" She rubbed her palms to get rid of the salt; taking a few steps to stand in front of the angel, arms crossed, head raised to stare into his big brown eyes. "Where's Lucifer?"

"Are you kidding me right now, Maze?" He questioned; astonishment plastered on his face. "We talked about this already … I-DID-NOT-TAKE-LUCIFER!"

"Then who did?" She cried out, powerless; throwing her arms in the air. "I am at the end of my rope finding a guilty party!"

"How should I know? Maybe no one took him! Who would want to take him anyway? Maybe he decided to go on a road trip to the Grand Canyon? Or, wait… Maybe he decided to get married _**again**_ , but this time to a Hamish woman. The last time worked so well for him!" Amenadiel commented, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Amenadiel!" Maze replied, grabbing the bottle to pour two full glasses; before sliding one on the counter for him to grab. "You perfectly know that the entire "Candy thing" was an act from his part. That "actress-want-to-be" cost him a fortune, but … She managed to put a distance between him and Chloe; which was exactly what he wanted."

"So you're telling me that this Candy chick was essentially a way for him to push the female detective away?" He inquired, highly surprised; grabbing the glass left on the counter to drink it in one single gulp. "Why use this woman, when it is obvious that leaving the city is a more sufficient way to accomplish the same deed?" He inquired; brown eyes wide opened. "Why are you laughing now?"

"Because, hearing you say "Candy chick" in a sentence is kind of hilarious to me. You're usually so well articulate." Maze commented, grinning; while playing with the tail of a cheery. "What do you want me to say; Amenadiel? Since he had learned that you were in the middle of God's plan to put Chloe in his path of life on this earth, he wasn't the same. He changed; and frankly not for the better if you're asking me."

"I-did-not-take-Lucifer, Maze!" Amenadiel repeated for the numerous times.

"But you had all the good and valid reasons to do so!" Maze replied in a drier tone; while pointing a straight finger at him.

"Oh please, by all means; explain this logic of yours to me?" He crossed his arms in front of his bulged chest.

"You couldn't face your father again without feeling as a failure. The only way you could regain his trust in you was to bring Lucifer back to him." Maze shrugged, unapologetically.

"Seriously? That is what you came up with, Maze?" Amenadiel exclaimed, grabbing his head with both hands; simply blown away by her synthesis. "And, if this was even remotely true; the reason I stayed on this earth, and did not go back to heaven, my home, is "you" I suppose?"

"I …. I didn't imply that!" Maze objected; blushing the entire shades of red. "Maybe it was just a way to blur your track. You stayed a little bit longer on earth so no one would suspect you."

"And what about you?" He questioned, a smile raising the right side of his full lips; lowering his chest near hers.

"What about me?" Maze asked, stepping back of a few steps; before hitting the edge of the bar counter.

"Well…" He whispered, in a suave tone; placing both hands on each side of her fit body. "Wasn't it "you", Maze; who was extremely mad at Lucifer when he had approached the idea of leaving earth without exchanging with you first?"

"That has nothing to do with his present disappearance!" She replied, raising her chin in a confrontational way. "We had our disagreement about the simple fact that he had hidden his intention to me … We fought a little…But that was it!"

"A little?" Amenadiel arched one eyebrow, suspicious. "This was a mind-blowing fight!"

"O.K., fine … We fought a lot; but then he assured me that it was part of his master plan to lure his mother into false believes." Maze confirmed.

"I don't know … How could I be sure of what you're saying to me? For what I know you could be lying through your teeth right now?" He shrugged; unimpressed. "And you were so inclined into getting Lucifer back to hell."

"I wasn't interested in leaving the earth anymore, o.k.?" She confessed in the splurge of the moment. "I mean… I wasn't ready to leave just _**yet**_?"

"Look at this! The one and only Maze is growing a sense of humanity inside her troubled soul!" Amenadiel exclaimed.

"Oh shut you, would you? It takes a troubled soul to know one. I'm just … It wasn't time to go back." She commented. "I mean it's not that bad down "here" after all."

"Yes, well… you made a friend … Several actually. That should count for something, right?" Amenadiel added; looking at the amber liquid through his glass. "There's Trixie and Chloe … And most of all, there's also Linda, who got badly hurt."

"I just… I just want to be sure she'll be OK; your mother did a serious number on her." She commented; under clenched teeth. "If you hadn't showed up at that exact time … I think…"

"Don't "think"… Linda wasn't meant to leave the earth just yet." He shook his head in negation. "It wasn't one of my mother' finest moments, let me tell you. And it's not like she had a lot that she could be proud of."

"If Lucifer hadn't send her into the black abyss; I would have killed her with my bare hands for what she did to Linda, I swear to you!" She gestured her say by putting her own hands around her neck.

"Understandably so… But, at one point you wanted to kill me; remember that, Maze?" He questioned, turning his gaze toward her standing position to stare into her eyes.

"I remember the sex too; do you, Amenadiel?" Maze questioned, grinning. "And how is this even relevant to what is happening now?"

"Fine! Let's agree that neither of us is responsible for Lucifer's present disappearance." He suggested, with a single nod.

"See! I just needed to mention "sex" to you and you're running like a girl with a short skirt in the opposite direction." She commented; discreet laughter escaping her throat.

"The past is the past, Maze." Amenadiel cut the subject short; grabbing the bottle to pour himself another glass.

"It sure is." She shrugged; hiding the painful effect his indifference had on her. "So, if neither of us is responsible for his vanishing act into the thin air… Then, who is?"

"I have no idea." He concluded. "And it's driving me insane not knowing if someone truly snatched him or if it was his own doing?!"

"Well, in this case, we'll surely need more bottles." Maze commented; sashaying her sexy figure toward the back of the bar counter to grab a few more bottles.

* * *

 **Chloe's house … 7:55 a.m., the morning after.**

"Do you realize that you've been chewing on that same piece of toast for a good five minutes now? I have urgent work to do at the station, and … Well, I can't wait forever for you, Trixie!" Chloe scolded her young daughter, before throwing her empty cup of coffee in the kitchen sink; with her nerves, obviously, still all over the place. "I still need to drop you off at school this morning, so if you could hurry up I would gladly appreciate it."

"What this fuss is all about so early in the morning?" Maze sashayed her perfect figure, dressed of a very tight pink P.J. short and a white t-shirt, toward the coffee machine, while winking at her favorite little human.

"Oh you know the usual since two week now; Mom is still mad at Lucifer, because he left without telling her where he was going." Trixie replied, shrugging.

"Trixie Decker you have three minutes to go wash your teeth or I'll forbid you to watch TV for a week!" Chloe pointed a straight finger toward the bathroom door.

"Do you see what I mean?" Trixie rolled her eyes to the white ceiling; stepping down of the bistro chair. "Since "who shouldn't be mention" has disappeared; she's been like this."

"Bathroom, teeth, now!" Chloe barked more orders.

"I see it crystal clear, kiddo!" Maze knocked her knuckles with Trixie's; sipping her black coffee with her sight locked on Chloe's back. "You know I could drive her to school if you want, or pick her after it? It wouldn't be a bother to me."

"My mum is picking her up after school. She's taking "her" for a day or two, there's no need." Chloe responded, informatively. "But thank you; you're good to her; and I truly appreciate it."

"She's a good kid." Maze replied, taking another sip of the hot beverage. "It's my day off, so I think I'll visit Linda at the hospital." She added as info; evasively turning the pages of the newspaper placed on the counter.

"Then there's a good chance you'll see me there also at one point." Chloe informed.

"Oh yah? For what reasons?" Maze asked, suspiciously. "I thought she had given her statement several times already."

"Because up to this date, Maze; we haven't find the true reason Linda was beaten to death by her aggressor?" Chloe swirled on herself; before grabbing a kitchen towel to dry her hands. "Maybe "you" know more about it and "you" don't want to share?"

"Me?" Maze replied, pointing a finger toward herself in a careless manner; before lowering her nose deep into her mug. "Amenadiel and I were the ones who found Linda at her office; but we did not see the aggression made on her. Believe me if I had come nose to nose with her aggressor; that person would be chopped steak at the present moment! " She finally spoke the truth.

"This is not a laughing matter, Maze!" Chloe added; concern felt in her tone of voice. "Linda almost died. And I know there's more to it than her statement."

"Jeez Decker! Trixie wasn't kidding when she mentioned that you were still pissed at …" Maze commented, expressively; before being abruptly cut.

"Don't mention "his" name to me, ever again! This, all of "this" has nothing to do with _**him**_." Chloe replied, dryly; the tip of her straight finger underneath her roommate's nose. "He… He has nothing to do with Linda's case."

"You need to chill Decker!" Maze pushed Chloe's finger at arm length from her face. "You need to chill and … I can't believe those words are coming out of my heartless soul and mouth, but … You need to come to terms with you feelings for … Mm…. Mm…" She tried to articulate his name, suddenly forbidden to speak by Chloe's fingers locking her lips together.

"There are no _**feelings**_! Do you hear me; Maze?" Chloe commented, waving her right hand in front of her sight. "Just an opened investigation on the disappearance of my civilian partner at work. Nothing more – Nothing less!" She added, releasing the pressure on her roommate' lips. "At this point I'm just handling two investigations that are not related."

"Chloe Decker, I can hardly recognize you!" The demon female exclaimed, smirking. "Look at you, all "fired up", "alive" and "ready to kill". If Lucifer's disappearance is the reason all that passion is finally coming out of you; he needs to come back A.S.A.P. because he's missing a damn good show!"

"Really, Maze? Isn't it _**you**_ who formally asked the precinct to open an investigation on Lucifer Morningstar' disappearance?" Chloe asked, sight narrowed on her roommate; arms crossed over her chest. "And now; you're saying that: _**he needs to come back from wherever he has relocated himself**_ , like he was never abducted to start with?"

"Of course it's me – because you wouldn't open one to start with!" Maze replied; while hitting both fist on the counter to make a statement. "And stop putting words inside my mouth. An investigation needed to be open. The way Lucifer disappeared this time around wasn't his style, Decker, and you perfectly know it!"

"Oh my God; I didn't know he had a style of disappearance to start with! Is it like his clothes? Is it a "Prada disappearance" we are talking about?" Chloe mocked openly; before grabbing her head with both hands. "You're unbelievable, you know that? But, let me tell you what his style truly is, Maze? His "style", as you so brilliantly put it, is simply to disappear all the time."

"Now you're twisting my words around." Maze replied, waving a forbidden finger in front of Chloe's sight. "There were too many loose ends." She started enumerating on her fingers. "Firstly; he left you a message saying that he wanted to speak to you. Secondly; he vanished out of the thin air for no specific reasons. Thirdly; you found his cellphone, broken and underneath his parked car in a parking lots."

"I don't care!" Chloe replied firmly; shaking her head while trying to put an emotional distance between her sanity and the "rage" Lucifer was able to bring inside of her entire being for disappearing from her life once again! "The investigation is running, but we are not looking into it 24/7. For what we could know, he will probably come back from wherever he has relocated now, with another wife at his arm!"

"Is that jealousy over his quick marriage to Candy that I detect underneath all this anger?" Maze wondered; sporting a large grin.

"I don't care about his hundreds of sexual encounters at Lux. And, I couldn't care less about his many wives. Please, I beg of you to tell me what I'm supposed to do to make you understand that, Maze?" Chloe lashed out, more.

"Obviously you don't care at all!" Maze nodded, holding her amusement at bay. "But, if you want my honest opinion; it must be quite exhausting to hide your true feelings this way, Decker? I think it would release a lot of tension if you would finally admit it to yourself."

"Oh, go to hell Maze!" Chloe scolded her roommate and friend; before grabbing her badge left on the kitchen counter.

"Been there; done that!" Maze concluded. "Nothing I haven't seen already." She added, mockingly. "And just for the record, Decker: this tantrum of yours won't change how you truly feel about his disappearance."

"Trixie! We're living now!" The female detective shouted the order through the corridor leading to their bathroom.

"All right, all right; mom! I'm not deaf you know?" Trixie came out of the bathroom; rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Maze? Could you make Lucifer come back; because I want my mother back as well?"

"I'm doing my best, kiddo." Maze replied as a promise, crossing her fingers over her heart.

"Grab your backpack and week-end bag and go sit in the car, now!" Chloe gave the new order; pointing the entrance door to her daughter.

"Yes boss!" Trixie replied, saluting her mother with her small right hand pointing at her temple. "Have a nice day, Maze!"

"Have a good day at school, Kiddo!" Maze replied, waving at the little girl. "You too, detective!"

Unfortunately for the female demon, she was replied by a loud slam of the entrance door; making her smirk into her coffee mug.

* * *

 **Linda's hospital room… 14:35 p.m., the same day.**

"Maze? For the love of _**God**_ ; stop before I lose my mind." Linda implored, rolling her eyes to the grey ceiling; before rectifying her say after noticing the demon's dark glance directed at her. "Wrong name choice, obviously what was I thinking? Let me rephrase it: _**for the love of all demons in hell**_ , could you please stop pacing back and forth on the length of my hospital room? It's driving me crazy!"

"The simple fact that Chloe is coming back here after the numerous times she had come to interrogate you is a very bad sign, Linda. She's obviously not satisfied with the lies you made her chew on." Maze analyzed; biting into the long manicured nails of her right hand.

"It's not like I have any intention to change my statement to suit her chewing habit. So, if she wants to hear the same one, over and over again, it's entirely her prerogative, Maze." Linda came up with the single conclusion; shrugging. "And do you sincerely think Detective Decker would believe the truth and nothing but the truth? That I was abducted and tortured by Charlotte just because she wasn't the real Charlotte at that specific time, but a celestial divinity that created the world with God?" She tilted her head, with big opened eyes.

"Maybe, you have a good point. It's not like she is opening her eyes to Lucifer either; why would she open her eyes to this?" Maze sighed loudly; dropping herself at the foot of Linda's bed. "Maybe I'm over-reacting, while this is just normal behavior and procedure for humans to drag it out until exhaustion." She gestured nervously with her hands and arms.

"Well, think about it this way; Chloe needs to put her frustration over Lucifer's disappearance somewhere – understandably so, I won't debate that. She's been ditched by "him" more than once already." The doctor gave her thoughts on the subject.

"But that who Lucifer truly is!" Maze objected, vehemently. "He's impetuous, unsteady, passionate, and fickle." She started listing on her fingers. "She demands vanilla ice cream when she is served with the biggest fattening Häagen-Dazs you could find!"

"Fickle and Häagen-Dazs ice cream?" Linda camouflaged her laughter behind her right hand. "I wouldn't have detected that in him if you wouldn't have mention it."

"Oh stop laughing at my expense!" Maze scolded her friend, the female doctor. "That's what Chloe's problem is; she knows all of Lucifer's flaws but she is still hoping for something entirely different."

"I don't think she's that blind; and frankly I've seen her accepting more of his flaws that you could think…but, maybe she is just afraid of getting hurt by him. We both know that their relationship is more than one of the female detective and her civil consultant, don't we?" Linda explored more. "I think a part of her is opened to the crazy idea that he could actually be the devil; but accepting this crazy idea is also opening the door to so much change and heartache in her life."

"We'll both burn in hell before she would ever admit her feelings to Lucifer. And I'm not one to debate her fear of getting hurt. He's been known for hurting me too; and I'm kind of indestructible." Maze added, shaking her head in desperation. "Well… I'll burn in hell; there's not a single chance that you would ever be sent there."

"I'm not all that good, you know?" I have my flaws like any human on this earth." Linda commented, smiling.

"Well, under my demons' eyes, Linda; you're pretty close to "perfection", as human goes of course." Maze complimented, winking playfully; while squeezing her friend' left hand.

"It's kind of you." Linda replied, sincere.

"I truly thought I was losing you, Linda; that day I lost my "shit"… It made me…" Maze tried to articulate, coming to an abrupt halt, without succeeding at her task to express herself; before promptly jumping on her legs to start pacing again.

"You know, Maze; there's nothing wrong about experimenting human feelings." Linda tried to comfort her friend. "I consider you my friend too … And I would have reacted the same way if you have been hurt."

"You would?" The demon female stopped her pacing to stare into Linda's eyes, in surprise.

"Of course I would, Maze, you're my friend! I'll be eternally grateful to you and Amenadiel for how rapidly you reacted and tried to save my human life." Linda confessed, humbly.

"It was a close-call, Linda; we truly thought we were losing you." Maze confessed, honestly; tears filling her eyes. "Look at me, having a human moment, I need to be back on my game before this turns into sobbing." She let a nervous laughter fill the room.

"You are so accustomed to protect Lucifer at all cost that you never thought of protecting your own heart, Maze." Linda commented.

"Oh come on, Linda; you perfectly know that demons don't have hearts." Maze shook her head; contradicting her friend say.

Their conversation came to a halt when two discreet knocks on the door made them turn their heads simultaneously toward the entrance of the hospital room.

"Come in!" Linda yelled; shrugging.

"Here we go again!" Maze commented, rolling her eyes; before crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"Linda?" Detective Decker greeted with a single nod and smile while entering the room; soon followed by Detective Espinoza. "Can we come in?"

"Detective Decker; what a surprise!" Linda exclaimed, falsely enthusiastic about their visit; rapidly glancing in Maze's direction. "What brings you here, _**AGAIN**_?" She added, mockingly.

"Maze? You're here, like you've said you would be." Chloe noticed, narrowing her eyes on her roommate; while tilting her head suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Decker! Nothing much, nothing much … Visiting my friend Linda, here." Maze saluted, smirking.

"Right." Chloe replied, while opening her note pad.

"What can I do for you today, detective Decker? I thought we had wrapped up my statement already?" Linda tried to divert the conversation back to her.

"We're missing a few "links"; so to speak." Dan commented on his end; placing himself at the foot of Linda's hospital bed.

"Detective Espinoza; a pleasure as always." Linda greeted; sour smile raising both sides of her lips.

"Likewise, doctor Martin." Dan nodded, politely.

"We've heard you're getting release from the hospital today, and that you're going home?" Chloe added, smiling. "We're very happy about that."

"Right … It's true, I'm going home." Linda confirmed, nodding.

"Which is "why" I'm here." Maze added; toneless; glancing at Chloe while keeping her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "To brought her back home."

"Right … Eh… We'd like to go through your statement one more time; if you don't mind?" Chloe suggested, politely.

"Again? I don't know what more I could add to my previous one?" Linda inquired; twisting the bed sheet in her hands.

"Well; let's give it a try "one more time" and we'll see about that, shall we?" Dan cut her dislike short. "You told us that you were sitting in your office when the assailant knocked on your door?"

"Right." Linda approved, nodding.

"And it was around?" Chloe asked, herself.

"Near three o'clock in the afternoon if I remember correctly." She confirmed for the numerous times.

"So; after hearing the knock on your office door; you rose on your legs and walked toward it to see who it was?" Dan questioned.

"Yes. I had no reason to be suspicious." Linda confirmed. "It could have been a patient of mine, or a colleague, or even a friend."

"What happened afterward?" He asked some more.

"Well… I … I opened the door and I stood frozen in front of a masked man." Linda replied, cooperative; while keeping up with her continuous lies.

"A masked man? Mm … And the masked man pushed you inside, enter your office; and slam the door close behind him; right?" Dan looked at his notes. "Followed by the punch in the wall, and the assault on you?"

"That's how I still remember it; yes." Linda nodded, agreeable. "I was …" She lowered her head, taking a deep breath inside her lungs. "I was very scared."

"It's understandable." Chloe smiled to give her courage.

"Now; can you reconfirm to us if the assailant was wearing gloves or not?" Dan asked; narrowing his sight on her.

"What…What?" Linda stammered, nervously. She couldn't recall if she had previously said _**yes**_ or _**no**_ to that particular question? What to do – What to do?

"Seriously, is this really necessary; detective "I want to know everything"?" Maze inquired, furiously; waving her right hand at Dan.

"Yes, and you know why? Because "this" is called an investigation." Dan replied; dryly. "And it's meant to find the mother-fucker who has put your friend here, in this hospital bed, fearing for her life!"

"Dan …. There's not need to raise your voice; it's Maze and Linda who are present here." Chloe tried to calm the ardor in the room. "They are not total strangers."

"Fine!" Dan cleared his throat, lowering his sight back to his note pad. "Linda?"

"I think … No; I'm sure that the assailant was wearing gloves." She responded; with a shy smile blessing her full lips.

"Really?" Dan rose an eyebrow. "See that is exactly the part that we seem to have a small problem with."

"What are you implying by "small problem" now?" Maze took a step forward, narrowing her eyes on the male detective.

"We found set of prints on several parts of Doctor Martin's office." Dan told the truth.

"Well; it's kind of making sense that you would find prints, detective Espinoza; considering the number of patients that are coming in and out of my office every day; would you say?" Linda replied, swallowing a lump in her throat; taking a quick glance toward Maze.

"These prints are not what we thought we would find." Chloe added a single comment.

"You've done such a thorough job trying to find the person who assaulted me; but I think we won't find "him" anytime soon; he must be long gone as of now." Linda tried to turn the exchange around; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"First we have found several prints of Lucifer Morningstar." Dan explained.

"Of course, you did; mister Morningstar is one of my patients. This is certainly not a new information to you, detective." Linda replied, frowning.

"Is there even a point to all of this questioning?" Maze questioned; losing her calmness.

"Yes; there is, Maze. We also found several fresh prints of Charlotte." Chloe confessed to Linda.

"Charlotte? You mean … The female lawyer?" Linda questioned, falsely surprised; taking quick peeks at Maze from the corner of her eyes that was now starting to pace back and forth in the room.

"Yes, the female lawyer." Dan confirmed. "Is she one of your patients too?"

Damn, damn, damn! They were screwed… Thought Maze, silently. If Linda was confirming it; they would want to see a medical file on her; which wasn't existent. If she wasn't; they were sending an innocent woman to prison (since Lucifer's mother as vacated the human vessel that Charlotte's body has granted to her)!

"Eh… I …. No; Not that I can think of." Linda took a decision; shaking her head. "She wasn't one of my patients." She added. "But I highly doubt she would be the one who beat me this way?"

"So, maybe the assailant wasn't a man after all, instead she was a woman dressed as one." Chloe presented the possibility.

"We'll keep you updated on the last details we'll find." Dan nodded, politely; before turning on his heels to reach the exit door.

"Take care of yourself, Linda." Chloe greeted, with a smile. "Bring her home safe, Maze." She added, before following her partner out of the room.

"Will do Decker!" Maze agreed, with a nod.

"Oh my God; I just pushed an innocent woman in prison!" Linda admitted to herself; a horrifying expression plastered on her face.

"God had more than little to do with this entire mess believe me; and no, you did not!" Maze reached the bed; before grabbing Linda's hands in hers. "We'll find a way to clear the real Charlotte from all suspicions. O.k.?" She gave a dose of strength and courage to her friends. "I refuse to let Lucifer's mother destroy more than she already did."

"O.K." Linda nodded; a shy smile reaching both corners of her lips.

* * *

 **Charlotte's property… 4:00 p.m., the same day.**

Detective Dan Espinoza got out of his car, before hurrying his steps toward the trail of stones leading toward the entrance door of the majestic millions of dollars house. He pushed he doorbell, before patiently waiting outside; both hands placed on each side of his waist.

"Yes?" The entrance door opened slightly; with a female voice coming from behind its wood panel.

"Charlotte? It's Detective Dan Espinoza." He presented himself; to the "what seems to appear" an amnesic woman. "You remember me?"

"What do you want?" She asked, dryly; while he finally saw a glimpse of her face; hiding underneath a floral scarf. "More questions? I bet you want to dissect me a little bit more, Detective. I don't remember anything – what more do you want me to say?"

"I'm not here under my work functions, I'm here as …" Dan tried to articulate; passing his right hand over his face to lower his stress level. "I'm here as your friend. Even if you don't remember our friendship."

"A friend would never try to put another friend in jail!" Charlotte made the truthful comment.

"Detective Decker came to see you?" Dan asked; knowing the answer. "Did she interrogate you?"

"How convenient to close a case by plastering the scarlet letter "G" for "Guilty" on the forehead of an amnesic woman who doesn't remember anything." Charlotte added, ash words coming out of her mouth. "Especially a crime of beating almost to death another innocent woman!"

"I'm sorry, I thought that … I don't know what I thought … That maybe you would need a friend, someone to listen to you, someone who would be here for you?" Dan tried to offer his support.

"Well, you thought wrong, detective!" She lashed out. "Now if you are not here to arrest me; leave my property, please?" She demanded, before slamming the door to his face.

* * *

 **Mexican desert … No date, no time.**

"Tell me what a guy needs to do to get himself out of this desert mess?" Lucifer Morningstar lashed the words out of his dry mouth, his callous bare feet sweeping the dirt of the deserted road, with his back bending under the heaviness of his new found wings. "And these are not certainly helping me a bit." He viciously pulled a feather or two from his heavenly display. "Bloody hell it hurts!" He winced, obviously in pain.

He couldn't say for certain how many hours or days he had wandered on this deserted route to find a charitable soul that could have brought him back to civilization. The count of miracles had been low (payback from his father for his soulless actions on earth, he could only presume). Only one truck had passed by his way, and the poor lard driving it had pushed the gas pedal so fast to pass by him; eyes widely opened in horror at the apparition of this lunatic standing in the middle of the route, bare chest and feet. Who could blame him? The vision of a man waving his arms and hands to make him stop; wings spread gigantically on each side of his muscular frame would have scared the craziest of them all. No wonder the stranger had passed his way without granting a second glance in his direction. Who would have the audacity to say it has been an impeccable timing to get his wings back would die by his own hands!

Bottom line, the only gift the universe has granted him was an old empty bottle of water that he had been able to fill to half, after she sky had fallen on him with a good two hours of heavy rain that had turned back to more burning sun afterward.

"Thanks so much for the help Father! Like you did not inflected enough pain on me already by giving me my wings back!" Lucifer mumbled between clenched teeth, his sight rose toward the burning sun, before swearing loudly when one of his big toes hit a large pebble "Fuck!"

He grabbed his foot, rubbing the sensible spot on his toe; before slowly raising his head and sight to stare at the remote mirage in front of his eyes. It was what seems to be a small wood house, in the middle of nowhere, with a clothesline drying a few shirts and pants (which seemed to have seen better days). This wasn't a mirage after all … This was real!

"And what do we have here?" He grinned; deviously.

The clothes were not Prada by a long shot, but if he could manage to fold his wings back in his mortal body; he could at least dress himself in a more … In a more…. _**Homeless way**_? He winced once more; today was not a day to show his fashion sense, obviously!

He sighed loudly and slowly, starting to limp toward the house; clearly hoping that the owner had left for good, while granting him the chance to steal the wanted shirt, and maybe a way to communicate with Amenadiel, Mazikeen or Linda? No, Linda had been brought to the hospital; that would be impossible, but … Chloe? Would he be able to call Chloe? Would she come for him?

* * *

"Ah, yes, yes, yes!" He grinned, pulling a greyish (of what he could only assume used to be white) shirt from the clothesline. "Now; if I can manage the simplest task as to fold those feathers in my back." He took a few deep breaths, before straightening his back and rolling his shoulders only to fill the calmness of the desert of his shrill long cry; his wings slowly folding inside his scapula.

He fell on his knees, hitting the hard soil, after a few minutes of excruciating pain, both palms hitting the rudeness of the reddish ground.

"Bloody hell, I had forgotten how much this hurts." He leaned over; spitting a mix of grains of sand and saliva. "But I bet you did not forget, father. That is why you're granting me this excruciating pain, aren't you?"

He slowly managed to rise back on his legs, grabbing the dirty shirt in one hand, before placing his opened palm as a visor to take a look at the humble abode placed in front of his standing position.

"I sincerely doubt that I'll get any kind of internet connection in here!" He rolled his eyes to the burning sky; limping toward the front door. "Hello? Is there someone living here?" He knocked the wood door in drum synchronized hits of both of his fists. "I… I'm lost, and basically undressed. So, I borrowed one of your man shirts, I hope you won't mind? I will compensate you with way more than the price of the shirt if you are so kind to help me. Are you hearing me? Grant me a phone call or a ride to the nearest town; whatever would bring me back to civilization…Please? I'm begging you. And believe me when I say that I don't beg oftentimes."

Silence responded his call, leaving Lucifer with the only option to trespass what wasn't his home. He started coughing at the vicious smell that took his throat in hostage the moment his left foot pass the threshold.

"Fuck! What is this awful smell? Did someone die in here or what?" He raised the borrowed shirt in front of his mouth and nose; his sight finally catching a glimpse of what had been rotting in the small cabin.

A dead body, a man, arms attached in his back to a chair; with a few ravens picking pieces of his flesh.

"Who knew hell could so easily be duplicated on earth?" Lucifer commented, wincing in disgust; before letting his sight scatter the single room in hope that something could help him find his way back home. Can he call it: _**His way back to the detective?**_ Yes … Damn it! His way back to Chloe! He had promised her to tell her the all truth and nothing but…and that time has finally come… Late, granted… but still, it came!

Apparently, today' luck was in the form of a horror movie with a dead corpse and couple of ravens. He grinned deviously before snatching the key on the nearby wood table. This had to be car keys, right? Now; he could only hope that this would grant him the chance to leave this nightmare behind him.

He stepped outside, limping fast around the small abode before finally finding what means of transportation the keys served.

"You got to be kidding me?" Lucifer exclaimed, a mouth opened expression plastered over his face; his eyes narrowed on the old tractor in front of him. "With this wrack I'll be back in Las Angeles by 2025!" He sighed loudly, closing his eyes, counting to ten to calm himself down; before rubbing his sensible temples. "I guess it's better than nothing considering…" He rolled his eyes to the infernal sky; taking the last steps toward the large tractor; dressing his bare chest before giving himself a push to rose on its seat. "Now let's hope the engine will rise back from its death?" He could only hope; while turning the key, only to start coughing at the tick smock coming out of the tractor's gas pump. "Well, well, well; look at this, I'm moving, I'm moving … Los Angeles, here I come… _**Footloose style**_!" He exclaimed, happily; turning the steering wheel in direction of the deserted road.

* * *

Lucifer pushed a few poultry feathers away from his face. He couldn't hold it anymore, he sneezed loudly while blowing his nose in the fabric of his right sleeve. It's not like that shirt could get any dirtier, can it? Bloody hell his "human" allergies were taken the best of him at the moment – one of the downside of his human form.

The salvation he had hoped the old tractor would have grant him turned nightmarish with only a few miles of gas to reach the nearest and smallest Mexican village known to mankind. And now he was sitting in the oldest of all smallest of buses, with a chicken sitting on his lap, and a goat chewing on the length of his pants; and that was without mentioning the foul odor of rotten excrement and unwashed/uncleaned "in the fields" Mexican workers who were hoping to cross the American border. Poor lards! They could only hope for a better life – he came to the single conclusion, while realizing that he looked certainly not much better than those poor souls at the moment.

Though (in his misfortune) the bus driver had granted him a free pass inside the vehicle to reach Tijuana; he still needed to find a way to cross the goddamn American border to reach San Diego. At that specific location, he'd be able to make contact with one of his associates (though associate was a stretch in appellation). Ricardo would still grant him a hand knowing perfectly well who he truly was, but he needed to keep his eyes opened on him – A "crook" to describe Ricardo's persona would fit him much better than calling him an actual kind human being. But the important thing at the end of his journey would be that he would be back to L.A…And then he would find Chloe and try to explain the unexplained about his disappearance, and would finally admit who he truly was to her; and this at the risk of losing her forever. Apparently, it was a risk he was "now" willing to take.

* * *

"You don't look very Mexican to me?" The corrupt custom officer eyed Lucifer, suspiciously.

"What? Of course I'm Mexican!" Lucifer cried, lying thought his teeth; while appropriate a Mexican accent for himself; both of his hands grabbing the barbed wired fence. "My late, late grandmother Lupita, may her soul rest in peace, could attest that I'm a pure breed!" He gestured a cross sign in front of his chest, for a more dramatic effect.

"Pure breed my ass!" The officer replied, disdainfully sliding his sight on Lucifer. "If you have legal papers or a valid passport I'll let you back in the old USA; otherwise, you need to go back from where you're coming from or grant me a huge amount of cash for me to let you in, dirty, smelly man!" He added, waving his right hand in front of his nose.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lucifer replied, outraged by the rudeness of the officer. "I certainly don't smell like you're implying!" He questioned himself; smelling his arm pits before wincing at the strong sour odor. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Now leave!" The officer hit the wired fence with his disobedience stick. "Go back to your corn field."

"I will not do such a thing!" Lucifer pushed his way through the illegal immigrants to regain his place in line. "Look at me!" He ordered the said officer; narrowing his sight on him. "You'll do as I wish and let me pass the border."

"I-will-not-do-such-a-thing… Now whoosh away from my sight!" The corrupt man copied his say, replying, through clenched teeth.

Damn it! How could he had forgotten about his inability to compel humans? He was back as an angel now; his devil' years of terror on this earth were in the past. But that didn't mean he couldn't scare anyone while using other methods or persuasion, right?

* * *

Yes it had physically hurt him more than anything in his pathetic eternal life to deploy his angel wings in full display to scare this poor Mexican immigrant; even probably to the point of making him shit in his pants while running into the moonless night screaming for his life, but … It needed to be done. And now he was grinning from ear to ear, holding a load of green American money that would grant him a free pass to cross the border.

"Remember me?" Lucifer called the previous officer that was still illegally controlling the access to the states.

"Unfortunately, yes … Now get out of my sight _Filipe_!" The officer growled, unhappy.

"Actually, it's Lucifer… Lucifer Morningstar. And I think you'll be more than interested in what I have to show you." He rose the paper bag in front of the officer's sight; while showing him the green.

"I see." The officer replied, eyes wide opened at the view of so much cash; an none perceivable smile spreading on his thin lips.

"I was more than certain that you would indeed "see" my point of view." Lucifer replied, grinning himself.

"Come with me." The officer nodded; before sliding the wired fence door open.

"Well… when you put it so nicely." Lucifer passed the invisible border line, throwing the paper bag in the man's hand; this under the wild and loud complaints of many Mexican immigrants who were waiting their turns to enter the promised land of all sins.

* * *

"How did you manage to put yourself in this bad predicament, Lucifer?" Ricardo (alias Marco Polo for his associates and friends in crime) questioned; sipping his expensive scotch, while comfortably sitting in his leather arm chair, in the parlor room of his estate. ''Mexico? Really… Without a cellphone within your reach, any mode of transportation, and forbidden to get back into your own country?"

Reaching San Diego after his bizarre adventure at the U.S.A. border had been easier than expected. A few hundreds he had hidden under his clothes had grant him a free seat with a truck driver that was bringing his illegal load of drugs to the said city he was trying to reach; at the same warehouse that was handle by none other than Marco Polo! Granted the numerous farts and burping had made the entire trip a living hell … But, it is not like "hell" was a foreign concept to him, he thought to himself, while crossing the parlor room, holding a leather jacket in his right hand.

"You know me Ricardo, I find troubles if troubles doesn't find me." Lucifer responded, nervous laughter cut in his throat, while being very cautious in his speech.

"Still … I've heard rumors about you and a certain disappearance from the night life of L.A. You were apparently out of reach for days if not weeks, my friend." Ricardo shrugged, smirking; while turning the amber liquid inside his crystal glass. "Care to explain who did the deed? Who has managed to kidnap the mighty Devil himself?"

"Maybe you're listening to too many gossips, Ricardo. Maybe it's time for you to just remember who I am, and the kind of pain I could inflect on someone that would manage such a feat." Lucifer replied, dryly; taking a few additional steps to reach the imposing wall mirror placed on the opposite wall of the majestic parlor room.

"Right…. What was I thinking, my friend; what was I thinking." Ricardo presented his apologies, a glimpse of malice still perceived in his sight.

"Now, can you tell me why these are the only clothes you could get me, Ricardo?" Lucifer rolled his eyes to the high ceiling of the multi-millions mansion, before narrowing his dark eyes on his own reflection in the mirror, only to slide it on the skinny black pair of jeans he was wearing, the bicker boots, fitted grey t-shirt with the graffiti of the latest popular heavy metal group, and the leather jacket he was still holding in his right hand. "I would have thought the promise of a million dollars transferred to your bank account would have at least granted me a three pieces designer suits?"

"Yes, but my friend … The designer suit wouldn't have been a good fit for my choice of transportation for you." Ricardo replied, grinning; before nodding toward the large bay window. "A token of my appreciation and a way to apologize for earlier."

"What did you do now, Ricardo?" Lucifer arched both eyebrows, majorly intrigued; before approaching the said window only to slide the curtains sideways to take a quick look at the latest edition motorcycle. "Is this the 2018 CVO Street Glide Harley Davidson? Are you kidding me?"

"I took the liberty to pick the color red; with a touch of yellow flames on the sides; I thought it would suit you better than anyone else." Ricardo added, placing his left hand on Lucifer's right shoulder.

"Bloody hell; I think …" Lucifer exclaimed, speechless.

"Yes?" Ricardo arched both eyebrows; highly amused. "What do you think, Lucifer?"

"Well, what I think is that I want to ride this monster." Lucifer added, sparkles filling his pupils.

* * *

 **Chloe on the road… 3 days later, 9:30 p.m.**

"Dan, please stop arguing with me. I couldn't turn around, I was literally at a few miles of distance from where the suspect' car has been spotted near an abandon cabin, by one of the hikers." Chloe rapidly explained her action; her sight not losing the dark road, only illuminated by the headlights of her car.

"In the middle of fucking nowhere!" Dan growled, unhappy.

"I won't make it my next vacation here, don't worry; I'll take a look around and see if it's still there." She specified; while her car was being pushed around from right to left, left to right, by the strength of the winds. The lightning were intensifying, and frankly it was scaring her more than the slight possibility to come nose to nose with the suspect.

"That is the epitome of all the bad ideas you've ever come up with, Chloe. I'm so mad at you right now; that I'll probably strangle you the minute I can get my hands around your neck." Dan lashed out into the speakers of her cellphone. "For fuck sake! At least when Lucifer was still around and teamed up with you I felt more at ease with you being put in that kind of predicament. And this is saying a lot … I hated the guy!"

"Dan!" Chloe warned, under clenched teeth.

"Right! I can't mention his name, except if it is spoken inside his disappearance investigation." Dan sighed loudly.

"Epitome, mm? Wow… Look at you, using special words now that you're in an improvisation league." Chloe mocked; a smile raising both sides of her pink lips. "Call me impress!"

"I'm not joking, Chloe. First: you needed backup, and you perfectly know it; therefore I'm sending a few cars as I speak, myself included. Second: did you take a look at the thunderstorm outside? It's a fucking tsunami!" Dan started enumerating; grabbing his leather jacket left on the back of an office chair; walking one quick step toward the exit. "Greg, Joe … Let's go!" He called a few officers to follow him outside.

"This is embarrassing Dan." Chloe commented; rolling her eyes to the dark sky. "If I promise to take a rapid look outside to see if the car is in fact around somewhere and to leave right after; will you call "off" this stupid APB on me?" She asked, hoping for a miracle; while grabbing her steering wheel with both hands to keep her car in a straight line on the bumpy road.

"No! We're coming for you and that is it." He responded, reaching his car under the pouring rain; before rushing inside. "We're not together anymore, Chloe, but I don't want Trixie to lose her mother over the said one stubbornness."

"I appreciate your concerns, Dan … I really do, but…" He heard her comment, before losing the connection. "Chloe? Chloe, are you still there?" He yelled through the device, before throwing it on the passenger seat. "Damn it!"

"Dan? Dan?" She called several times herself; before closing her cellphone and shrugging. "Well at least I won't hear him complaint about my stubbornness anymore."

* * *

But now that she had reached the said location, she had to admit to herself that it wasn't her brightness idea to have come in the middle of nowhere, under the storm of the decade without backup! She stopped her car at a few meters of distance of the said stolen one, and wood cabin. She verified if her gun was tucked in its leather case, taking big breaths inside her lungs, raising the hood of her rain coat over her head before grabbing the latch to open the driver's door. High winds rammed inside the car, rain hitting her face with much ardor.

It took some efforts of her part to manage to get out of her car, the driver's door being slam shut with a gust of wind. She blinked several times, not being able to see clearly, rain blurring her vision. She tried to take a few steps to slowly reach the stolen parked car, before being pushed back on the bodywork, the hood of her coat dropping on her shoulders; wet hair glued to her face.

"Come on; Chloe! This is ridiculous, you can do this!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth – water rolling down her cheeks in form of rainy tears.

She tried to take a few steps into the path leading her toward the stolen car; going against the force of the winds and heavy rain; being hit by a large branch that fell from a tree, before falling on the mud ground, unconscious!

* * *

Only the devil himself would be stupid enough to drive a Harley Davidson at full speed under a thunderstorm worse than a cyclone! But after the past weeks' journey from hell; the rush of adrenaline this ride was infiltrating inside his blood was invigorating. The wind and rain were hitting his helmet with much forces, the road had transformed into mirror of dangerous water splashes, while the lightning were chasing his race in hope of putting him six feet under (little does the sky knew!). All of this mixed with the powerful engine between his thighs was reminding him that parts of himself were still as devious and adventurous as ever, and was making him forget about the pair of angelic wings he was hiding inside in his back.

He rose his sight, grinning at the apocalyptic scenery above his head, before pushing his feet harder on the speed pedals; making the motorcycle jumped in the air. It wouldn't be long now… He would finally reach home… He would finally see Chloe … He would finally explain this incredible mess to her.

He suddenly turned his head to the right, his sight attracted by car lights left opened near an abandon cabin. Fuck this, he wasn't about to stop his race back home to become a Good Samaritan, not by a long shot!

* * *

The tree branch had hit Chloe's head hard, the excruciating pain drumming on both of her temples; hundreds of drops of heavy rain hitting her entire body and face, mixed with a trickle of blood running down her forehead and right cheek. She needed to get up by all means necessary to reach her car; or she would soon be left to her death in the middle of nowhere.

She looked at the tormented sky through her teary and blur vision; her panoramic view being lighten up by half a score of lightening. She had been a fool! What if she would die here? What would happen to Trixie? Dan was present … But it was still "Dan"! But more importantly, she soon realized that she would die without seeing Lucifer at least one more time. She felt a darkness enveloping her, her eyelids becoming heavy when a sudden loud noise of a motorcycle engine seemed to bring her back from unconsciousness.

"What in the name of …" She turned her head to the left, barely noticing a man rapidly stepping away from the monstrous motorcycle; only to walk with army boots in rapid pace toward her lying position on the muddy ground.

The tall man kneeled by her side; his large right hand brushing wet hair up her forehead and behind her ears.

"Detective? It's you!" Lucifer exclaimed, astonished. "What in the name of my father are you doing here? And …. And you're bleeding?"

"Lucifer… is it…Is it really you?" Chloe whispered, in a state of semi-consciousness; raising her right hand to touch his face for reassurance. "I … I was … New case … Stolen car…" She tried to articulate her mind in an incoherent sentence; her eyelids wanting to close on her. "I don't feel so well, I think I will…"

"Detective? No, no, no … Stay with me; o.k.?" He ordered, in a louder voice, to block the sound of loud thunders; before letting a growl escape his throat. This was not the time to think of his insecurities… This was the time to think about Chloe's safety above all!

He rapidly rose back on his legs, pushing his leather jacket down his back and arms, only to throw it on the ground seconds later, before tearing his t-shirts in two equal parts.

"Bloody hell; I'll get you for this father if it's the last thing I ever do!" He yelled to the tormented sky; his wings unfolding from his back, with a loud cry of pain escaping his throat.

"Lu…Lucifer?" Chloe called; blinking her eyelids several times at the majestic vision in front of her sight. "What…What is happening?" She whispered, disoriented and out of breath.

"It's o.k., everything will be o.k." He knelled back by her side; his pair of wings spread above both of their heads to protect them from the rain and the craziness of the storm.

"What is this … Is it …" She asked him; while questioning way more her own sanity over this vision, barely able to rise her right hand to touch the feathers.

"It's nothing…It's an umbrella." He replied, lying through his teeth, with a shy smile blessing his lips; before grabbing her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Your ice cold… I need to get you to safety and take care of you."

"Lucifer; You're … You're an angel…" She managed to whisper; her eyelids slowly losing the ongoing battle.

"Oh detective, I'm far from it." Lucifer commented. "You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met, you know that? Because, you're still debating who I truly am after all this time; aren't you?"

"But …You … You have wings…" She whispered; eyelids closing on her before she could lose consciousness for good this time.

"Detective? Detective?" Lucifer called, several times; placing two of his fingers on her blue vein at the left side of her neck to take her pulse. He had no other choices but to thank his father that she was still breathing. He promptly swept her off her feet to raise her body in his arms; wings slowly folding around her, like a protective shell. "I got you Chloe; we're going home." He murmured, his lips brushing her forehead of a kiss; while taking great strides to reach her parked car.

* * *

"This is … I mean this can't be o.k., right?" Amenadiel questioned himself, lying on a few cushions on the wood floor, a few empty bottles placed around his muscular body.

"What can't be?" Maze asked herself, lying on the leather sofa by the angel' side; a few popcorn being thrown inside her mouth.

"This! I mean "us; meeting at Luci's to get drunk?" Amenadiel complained, with a wincing rictus of his mouth.

"Why does it have to be wrong?" She shrugged, unimpressed by his sudden pity party. "Do you want to know what your biggest problem is, Amenadiel?"

"Oh please; enlighten me of your knowledge, Mazikeen?" He asked; rolling his eyes.

"You can't let "loose" for a single second! You're incapable of letting yourself feel what being alive truly means." Maze explained her theory. "So, you are basically… boring!"

"Seriously… That is what you came up with?" He turned his big brown eyes to stare at her with amazement plastered as his facial expression. "You of all demons came up with this "shit"? You, the one who hated the most the single idea of staying on this earth with the mortals?"

"Well, that doesn't mean if I'm stuck here that I can't party like them, does it?" Maze replied, tit for tat.

"Party like them? You mean sex, rock and roll, drugs and alcohol, don't you?" He questioned, amusement perceived in his tone of voice.

"Well, yeah." She replied, smirking. "Where's the problem with that?"

"That is also partying like "you", Maze!" He exclaimed, a loud laughter escaping his throat. "You are sex, Rock and Roll, drugs and alcohol!"

"Damn, I would have never noticed this fact about myself… Thanks Amenadiel!" Maze mocked him openly; matching his burst of laughter. "And I'll take this as a way for you to give me a compliment."

"Whatever!" He rolled his eyes.

The perceivable beep of the elevator announcing an uninvited visitor made them both jump out of their skins, before turning their heads simultaneously in anticipation; ready to launch themselves into standing positions and battle action if a threat was entering Lucifer's abode.

"Oh my God! "Maze was the first to react at the apparition, promptly rising on both of her feet in matter of seconds; her sight narrowed on her master who strolled inside his penthouse like he had left it only an hour ago. Lucifer was chest naked and was also carrying an unconscious detective Decker in his arms.

"Leave my father out of the mess he has created for my behalf, Maze!" Lucifer growled, unhappy. "Or be ready to hear an ear full of my rage against him."

"Lucifer, what the hell? Where were you?" Amenadiel asked, stomping over his own feet to rise back into a standing position.

"Yes, exactly; "hell" was where I was sent, brother!" Lucifer winced at the fresh memory of the past weeks; rapidly reaching his bedroom suit. "You want to give me a hand, Maze? Push the bedspread and sheet at the foot of the bed, would you?"

"Yes… O.K., OK …Just wait one second." Maze pushed the said bedspread and sheet at the foot of the bed, like he had told her to do. "In return, do you care to share more than a few incoherent sentences with us, maybe? Like why are you carrying Chloe in your arms?"

"Yeah, what the "fuck" happened to you and to detective, Luci?" Amenadiel asked, reaching the bedroom himself; leaning the left side of his body on the arch (too much alcohol had made his head spin).

"Be careful, brother. Maze is rubbing off on you with the forbidden word." Lucifer managed to mock his brother; gently lying Chloe' body on his bed. "I don't know what happened to the detective, I just hope she's o.k.?" He responded, avoiding his own drama for the moment; while strengthening his back, before pacing back and forth on the length of the bed; his right hand nervously brushing his tangled dark hair. "Can you … Can you check if everything is o.k. with her?" He begged, stammering.

"I'm not a doctor; Lucifer. I can't promise anything; even less a "miracle". " Amenadiel tried to explain; raising his right hand up-front his chest to calm his brother down.

"For fuck sake you have a gift, Amenadiel; use it to know if she will be ok!" Lucifer ordered, harshly.

"O.K., OK hold off your testosterone both of you… Let's regroup; shall we?" Maze tried to contain the male ardor in the room; placing her hands on both men's chests. "Amenadiel, could you check Chloe, please?" She demanded, kindly; nodding toward the detective' lying position on the bed.

"Fine; I'll do that." He obliged, nodding; before taking a few steps toward the bed to sit near the unconscious woman.

"Now, you!' Maze poked Lucifer's chest with a straight finger. "What can you tell us that would help Amenadiel?" She asked; sliding her sight on the length of the devil.

"I don't know … I was on my way back from San Diego; riding a 2018 Harley Davidson … Can you believe it? The powerful engine on this monster was simply unreal!" Lucifer allowed himself the permission to grin at the memory of the wild ride he had experienced underneath the biggest storm of the past decade.

"Well, it certainly explains the outfit." Maze rolled her eyes. "Army boots? What happened to the Armani and Prada gear you love to wear so much?"

"It fitted the bicker personage in a more appropriate way." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

"And?" Maze waved her right hand with much impatience over his bubbling; and much anticipation to discover the truth.

"Well …" Lucifer started; rubbing his eyelids." I was at a few miles of distance from L.A.; passing near the mountains, south-west." He continued explaining. "I saw car lights; and usually I don't give a flying … Well, you know … I would have passed my way but for some sort of obscure reasons, I stopped near a cabin and I saw a body lying on the ground. With the raging storm outside; I couldn't understand why anyone but "me" would risk their life being underneath it."

"There's a storm outside?" Both Maze and Amenadiel questioned at the same exact time.

"Seriously to the both of you? It's probably the strongest one of the past decades!" Lucifer exclaimed, dumbfounded; arms widely opened.

"Go on." Maze shrugged, unimpressed by mortal technicalities such as a storm.

"I finally realized that it was actually the detective lying on the mud ground." He swallowed a lump in his throat; passing his right palm over his face. "She had blood running down her face and throat. The heavy rain was splashing all over her body. And, at first she was conscious; but then she started stammering a few words that made no sense to me; except for the fact that "maybe" she could have been on a case?" He explained furthermore. "But, why was she there alone? Where was Detective Dan-douche?" He exploded, furiously.

"More importantly: where were you? You left her alone once again; Lucifer. You left all of "us"! Where were you this time?" Maze questioned, openly, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not about "me" at the moment." Lucifer responded, dryly; suddenly losing all colors.

"The storm is probably the reason of the big bump on her head." Amenadiel concluded, cleaning the wound with a washcloth and water he have had the good sense to bring from the bedroom-suite bathroom (with the addition of antibiotic cream and bandage). "My bet is that she was hit by a tree branch and had fallen unconscious on the ground, before you could arrive at that particular location."

"So she'll be fine, right?" Lucifer questioned; nervously rubbing his hands together. "Brother; don't play this game with me… Will she be fine?" He rose his tone; his breathing picking up.

"Yes; I think she will be fine, Lucifer." Amenadiel confirmed, nodding. "Her pulse is steady; now that I cleaned the wound and put some antibiotics on it; she'll only need a good night of sleep and a few aspirins in the morning."

"Oh; that's a relief." Lucifer sighed long and loud; closing his eyes to regain his calm. "Thank you…. Thank you, Amenadiel. I just need to be left alone now." He added, with a nod; glancing one last time at Chloe before storming out of the bedroom.

"He's kidding, right?" Maze shook her head in shock; while staring at Amenadiel in the eyes. "Hey you? Where do you think you're going?" She stormed out of the bedroom herself; following behind the devil's heels.

"Maze, come on! Maybe it's not the right time to question him?" Amenadiel followed closely on her own path.

"Where did he go now?" She stopped in the middle of the living room; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her tensed body. "Lucifer!" She exclaimed, scattering the room. "If you think we'll play nice while you'll continue to hide, you're sadly mistaking! Where the hell were you the past few weeks; be prepared to hear my issues over your attitude… it'll be a long talk!""

"Don't you know when it's not the time to push an issue, Maze?" Amenadiel told her; placing himself at her side.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed; her mouth opening over the second big surprise this evening had in store for the both of them.

"What now, Mazikeen?" Amenadiel winced at her; turning his sight toward the apparition in front of his sight. "I'll be damn!" He exclaimed himself, in shock.

"No, I think it's me who's truly "damn" brother." Lucifer commented; his wings spreading proudly on each side of his muscular body.

"But… But, I cut them?" Maze questioned her own sanity; grabbing her head with both hands.

"How is this even possible?" Amenadiel wondered himself.

"I have no idea. But if you could clear both of your schedules for the rest of night; maybe you'll be open to hear my version of what had truly happened to me?" Lucifer proposed, tears filling his eyes. "I was … I was kidnapped. They hit me behind the head and next thing I knew I was in the middle of the Mexican desert, and … and I perfectly know coming from my mouth it seems like an urban legend, but it's the truth!"

"Bloody hell; how is this even possible? I'm all ears." Maze agreed, taking a sitting position on the leather sofa.

"You think it could be dad?" Amenadiel debated the pros and cons in his head. "Was he the one responsible to put them back on you?"

"Who else?" Lucifer shouted, unhappy. "Who else but "him" would put me in this imprisonment from hell?" He pointed "heaven" above his head.

"I think we'll have a long night in front of us figuring this one out." Maze concluded, while grabbing a bottle of whiskey left on the coffee table. "Anyone needs a drink?"

"I promise to give you the full details of my horrible journey, but … Could you grant me a last request, Maze? I mean, could you undress Chloe of her wet clothes?" He asked; mostly concerned for his partner' well-being.

"Sure." Maze nodded; before retracing her steps toward the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Lucifer's penthouse; the morning after the storm … 7:00 a.m.**_

Her eyelids slowly rose under her strong will alone to open her eyes; under a blur vision at first that allowed her a few seconds later to see her surroundings more clearly. Obviously she was lying in a bed, right? A bed with satin sheets…. Oh no, was she dressed? She looked under the sheet only to realize she was wearing a grey t-shirt that was covering her mid-thighs. This couldn't be happening to her again? She couldn't be lying in Lucifer's bed, right?

"Where am I?" Chloe Decker questioned herself; shaking her head to clear her mind, before mentally talking to herself: _**It couldn't be Lucifer's; he had disappeared a few weeks ago, remember kiddo?**_ "Ouch!" She exclaimed, raising her right hand to touch the bandage; under the sharp pain located on her forehead, with the addition of a terrible headache looming its warning to transform itself into the worst migraine of the decade. "What the hell?" She pushed the satin sheet at the foot of the bed; slowly balancing herself into a sitting position, before placing her feet on the wood floor.

It's at that mere moment that she noticed the note left near a glass a water with what seemed to be two aspirins placed beside it:

 _ **Swallow these with water, Detective.**_

 _ **And for once, don't argue!**_

 _ **Lucifer**_

"Oh my God; I'm at Lucifer's!" She exclaimed to herself; dumbfounded by this revelation alone. "He's back?" She questioned herself more; not able to remember the previous night with much clarity.

She finally grabbed the glass; forcing herself to intake the two tablets to help lower the pain on both of her temples; before slowly standing on her shaky legs. She leaned her body on the wall; while taking a few steps to reach the living area of the penthouse, slowly descending the few stairs to finally stand by herself. The fresh smell of coffee hit her nostrils before she could see "him" standing in front of the bar, dressed impeccably of a designer pair of trousers and a dark blue shirt.

"Well, well … Look whose back in the world of the living." Lucifer finally commented, sensing her presence in the room; before turning on himself to face her, a big smile plastered on his face. "I've just ordered fresh croissants from the bakery at the corner of the street. Do you want coffee or orange juice to boost your energy, Detective?" He pointed toward the silver platter placed on the counter. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"No…" She shook her head in disgusts at the mere idea to put something in her stomach. "I don't want anything."

"Right!" He nodded, understanding. "Did you take the two aspirins I've placed near the glass of water?"

"Yes…" She replied, toneless. "Lucifer; why am I here?"

"You don't remember; do you?" He inquired; grabbing the silver pot to pour himself a cup of the warm beverage. "Of course you don't." He added, bringing to porcelain cup near his lips to sip a few gulps. "The storm maybe? Does it ring a bell?"

"I … I'm not sure, maybe? There's something about a new case we are working on at the precinct." She tried to remember, taking a few unsteady steps to reach his standing position; her left hand grabbing the edge of the counter before being taken by a vertigo and losing her equilibrium.

"Oh, oh… Oh! Easy now, Detective." He promptly lowered his cup, quickly encircling her waist with his left arm to forbid her to fall.

"I… My head is spinning?" She realized, raising her right hand to touch the bandage; while her left grabbed the fabric of his shirt to help her stand. "What are you doing?" She rose her head, breathless; her sight locked with his.

"Well at the moment; I do believe I'm holding you in my arms." Lucifer replied; softly pushing a few strands of her blond hair behind her left ear. "Look at me, Detective." He gently ordered, tightening his left arm around her frail figure, while bringing her body in a nearest proximity of his bulged chest. "How many fingers to you see?" He questioned, showing two in front of her sight.

"If I would see two of you, like I'm seeing two of your fingers at the moment; I believe that I would probably kill myself to this point." She replied; dryly. "One suffice plenty!"

"See, the effect I have on you! You're feeling much better already, Detective!" He mocked, winking; before taking Chloe by surprise by raising her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down now, Lucifer!" She scolded, angrily; having no other choices but to wrap both of her arms around his neck to hold on to him.

"Getting yourself all worked up won't help your headache." He replied, before gently dropping her on the leather sofa.

"O.K.; I'm fine now, I don't know how I got here but … I just want to go home." She informed, toneless; pushing him at arm length, with a slight pressure of her hands on his chest.

He stepped back of a few paces, taken aback by her coldness and indifference; before clearing his throat, and forcing a smile on his face. She was cranky like this because of the bump on her head and the strong headache she must have; it had to be that, right?

"There was a storm …" He started explaining; retracing his steps toward the bar counter to grab a carafe to pour orange juice into a crystal glass. "You were lying on the mud ground near a cabin." He added, before bringing the glass back to her. "Drink!"

"I don't want it!" She reply, firmly; pushing his hand away.

"It's the sugar your body is craving; I would drink it if I was you, Detective." He grabbed her right hand before wrapping her finger around the glass. "Drink!" He ordered her, once more; before turning on himself to reach the counter once again.

"You're not my boss, Lucifer!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth; forcing herself to drink the juicy beverage.

"What did you say, Detective?" He turned on himself; narrowing his sight on her in surprise.

"Nothing!" Chloe shook her head; anger boiling inside of her. "Can I get my clothes back now? I suppose this is yours?" She pointed a straight finger at the t-shirt she was wearing. "I just want … I just want to go home." She repeated, once more.

"So…" He gave a deaf ear to her bad mood; continuing his story. "I was passing by the said cabin and I saw the car lights; so I stopped and I found you unconscious on the ground." He added, before coming back with a plate filled with a croissant and a few strawberries. "The rest is history I guess." He shrugged, smiling; before handing the plate to her. "I brought you back here, and … Don't worry; I'm not the one who did the bandage on your head nor did I get you undressed."

"Then I guess you're waiting for me to thank you for rescuing me, right? Well, thank you Lucifer; it's highly appreciated. Now, that this is out of the way, can you gave me my clothes back?" She asked for the third time in row, in the same distant tone of voice; before slowly and carefully raising back on her legs. "I've gathered my thoughts, I am in fact able to remember last night event which is why I would like to leave. I suppose my car is till parked near the cabin...So, could you please call me a cab?" She inquired, taking a few steps toward the bar to drop the empty glass and plate.

"Your car?" Lucifer repeated, shaking his head; still dumbfounded by her cold attitude. "Your car is … It's actually parked in this building, in the underground garage of Lux." He informed her; following closely on her steps to grab her left upper arm to make her turn on herself to face him. "What is wrong with you, Detective? You've been up for a good fifteen minutes now, and … You did not … I mean, you did not even ask where I was the past few weeks? You weren't even surprised to see me? Or concerned about my wellbeing?"

"Wow! I'm so sorry, Lucifer; you're so right, what was I thinking? I mean … I was unconscious on the mud ground under the storm of the decade, probably waiting for my own death; and yet … At the present moment, I should have wondered where you were the past few weeks." She mocked; dry laughter escaping her throat. "Because, Obviously … What else could matter more than "YOU"?"

"That's not what I've said, and you know it!" Lucifer replied, under clenched teeth; hands buried in the front pockets of his trousers. "I was worried sick about you last night, Detective; and believe me I don't worry easily. The fact that you're not believing a word of what I'm saying to you is hurting me a lot at the moment."

"Well, then let me clarify why I did not ask where you were the past few weeks." Chloe spat, angrily; arms crossed over her chest. "I did not ask because frankly I couldn't have cared less if you had come back or not, Lucifer."

"You don't mean it." Lucifer replied, with a broken voice; shaking his head. "You're mad, and it's understandable. But … Let me at least explain to you what have happened to me and why I have disappeared after talking to you on the phone."

"Mad? No! Sincerely, I couldn't care less; where are my clothes?" She replied, turning on herself to march toward the private quarters of his bedroom. "Do I have to beg for you to tell me? Did you throw them to the garbage?"

"Your clothes were soaked, Detective; I simply put them in the dryer...For my father's sake, can you give me five minutes or your time?" Lucifer begged her, following on her hells. "I wasn't even in the old USA anymore; I had been…"

"Ah! Here they are!" She exclaimed, with a loud sight of relief, closing her ears at his incessant bubbling; before grabbing the folded clothes that had been fold and left on the armchair in front of the bed.

Then, she directed her steps to reach the bathroom, with him following closely; before slamming the door to his face.

"O.K. fine; you're pissed at me, obviously! I would need to be blind not to see it!" He exclaimed, through the wood panel; pacing back and forth. "I got the message loud and clear, Detective."

"Good! Then, you'll let me leave Lux without having a childish tantrum over your bogus disappearance." She responded, dryly; reopening the bathroom door after managing to dress herself in a matter of a few seconds. "Thanks for the t-shirt." She added; throwing the folded fabric in his hands, before taking rapid strides to reach the living room area, and the wanted exit of his penthouse.

"So that's it then?" He asked, taken aback by her present nonchalant demeanor; before throwing the t-shirt on the bed to follow behind her heels once more. "You'll leave without even granting me five minutes of your time?"

Chloe held her pace in front of the elevator doors; closing her eyes while counting to ten and taking a few deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down.

"Talk about what, Lucifer?" She questioned, impatiently; turning on herself to face his standing position near the bar, head tilted to the left, arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Well, obviously not about me… Because, you couldn't care less about "moi" it appears." He commented, wincing. "But… I don't know … We could talk about this case you're working on? You care to share a few details? I'm sure I could easily get back on the saddle, so to speak, and give you a hand with it?" He suggested. "Or… We could talk about what I wanted to talk to you about before I suddenly disappeared?"

"The case, really? You mean the one that would explain to you why I was lying on the mud ground underneath the storm of the decade last night? The one you weren't a part of because you basically vanished away… again!" She purposely led him on; while closing her mind at the last proposition he gave.

"Yes, that one." He replied, under clenched teeth; waving a finger at her.

"There's no need for you to worry about that case, Lucifer. Because, that case is being taking care of, without you." She replied, slyly; before swirling on herself to call the elevator.

"Then, before you leave, let me ask you a finale question, Detective." He replied; narrowing his dark sight on her back. "Was there an investigation opened on my disappearance?"

"Perhaps…" She had no other choices but to reply into a low whisper; pushing continuously on the call button for the elevator to come. Damn him and his devious mind!

"Then… If a file with my name on it has been opened on my disappearance of the past two weeks and possible abduction; isn't it your lawful duty to interrogate me on that said disappearance?" He inquired, perniciously, a large grin spread on his face; while taking a sitting position on the leather sofa, right leg crossed over his left.

"You got to be kidding me?" She exclaimed, turning on herself once more to dart her sight at him. "You think I will stay in here to interrogate you?"

"Well… I'm a civilian; aren't I? And I deserve to be heard by one of the detectives who had to find me after my disappearance." Lucifer claimed; holding his laughter at bay.

"The "hell" you are! And if you think I'll stay here to take your statement, you're sadly mistaking, and you know why?" Chloe busted, angrily; closed fists placed on each side of her waist. "Because there wasn't any abduction to start with; Lucifer! But, maybe you got married again, and are hiding the blushing bride somewhere… What's her name this time: _**sugarplum**_?"

"Mm… Is this "jealously" I perceive in the tone of your voice, Detective?" He tilted his head; smirking.

"When "hell" will freeze over!" She replied, wincing.

"That could be arranged if you ask nicely." Lucifer mocked, openly. "And you don't need to feel ashamed for feeling some jealously toward Candy. She was a lovely young woman."

"I'll be jealous of Candy when cows will fly!" She added, chin rose; her red cheeks contradicting her say.

"Well, she wasn't that bad of a choice? She wore short skirts and high heels and wasn't afraid to show the feminine side of herself." He shrugged, raising back into a standing position to reach the bar. "And at nights, she was wearing those…"

"Seriously?" She cut him short in his sentence; heavy breathing coming out of her nose. "In reverse of "me" not showing the feminine side of myself; I suppose?"

"What? No… Why would I say something like that; Detective?" Lucifer exclaimed, falsely outraged; while pouring Whiskey into a cup of coffee. "Well, granted you most have chosen this area of expertise because you weren't obligated to remind your colleagues that you were a woman after all who was hiding behind her badge; which is actually explaining the way you dress? Effective, professional and … Well, masculine; would you say?" He questioned, burying his laughter in his cup of Irish coffee.

"How is this even about my taste in clothes? I thought we were discussing your disappearance?" She lashed out to his face; having reached his standing position.

"Really? I thought you weren't inclined discussing the said abduction?" Lucifer commented, grinning.

"I'm done with you!" She warned, dryly; walking in rapid pace toward the elevator before hearing the door open. "Stay the hell away from me, Lucifer!"

"See you in the precinct in one hour, Detective!" Lucifer shouted; while waving his fingers at her.

* * *

 _ **Chloe's home, after leaving Lucifer's penthouse …. 9h15 a.m., the same day.**_

Maze walked on the tips of her toes to approach the ajar door of Chloe' bedroom; peaking inside to see if she was back home; while holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

"If it's your subtle way to report my every move to Lucifer; don't you even think about it?" Chloe warned; darting a warning sight at her roommate; while raising the back zipper of her pencil skirt. "And if you could avoid pronouncing his name to me for the next decade; I would probably keep you as my roommate for as long of a time." She pointed a forbidden finger straight at her; before adding. "Did my mother bring Trixie to school?"

"And she's back as her "happy"-"bubbly" self!" Maze commented, surly; entering the space; before taking a sitting position on Chloe's bed to sip her warm beverage. "How's your head?" She asked, gesturing toward her own forehead. "And yes, your mother was the one taking care of Trixie since yesterday' afternoon – when the storm started; so don't worry."

"Thank you… Thank you for reassuring me that Trixie is fine." Chloe nodded, in appreciation. "As for my head, I'm almost certain I'm experimenting the worst headache of my entire life; but I think I'll live." Chloe responded; touching her bandage herself.

"Well; that's good." Maze nodded. "What's up with the …" The female demon pointed a straight finger toward Chloe. "Were you stroke by a lightening in the middle of the storm last night? That would certainly explain the change." She gently mocked.

"With the what?" Chloe questioned, dumbfounded; sliding her toes into her peek-a-boo stilettos.

"The entire "look-at-me-I'm-dead-gorgeous-sexy" outfit you're wearing?" Maze commented, grinning.

"Oh … That?" Chloe lowered her sight on her present outfit; shade of pink suddenly coloring both of her cheeks. "It's nothing … I'm getting ready for work."

"Well, the sudden change in you could at least be explained by the bump on your head!" Maze teased even more.

"Can't a woman dress with a skirt and high heels for work without receiving the third degree from her very nosy roommate?" Chloe asked, dryly; grabbing her badge left on the dresser.

"Jeez! Chill Decker; I'm just asking." Maze tried to lower the tension; raising both palms as a "stop" gesture. "I'm just curious though, what created this change in you? Or should I say "who"?"

"You have a: _**too vivid imagination**_ for you own good!" Chloe commented, leading her steps out of her bedroom.

"Well, I don't know…" Maze rushed out to follow close on Chloe's heels. "You've passed the night at Luci's. One could only wonder if …" She started explaining her thoughts on the subject, before being abruptly stopped on her say, and poked on the tip of her nose by one of Chloe's fingers.

"I've asked you to not mention his name anymore!" Chloe warned her roommate, once more.

"Wow… Decker!" Maze grinned; happily this time around. "If I didn't knew the answer before I certainly know the answer now!" She added; now staring at Chloe's back, who was furiously grabbing the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. "So, Lucifer is the one creating this change in you then? What did happened between the two of you last night? Did you like … Chic-a-bang-bang?"

"I'm grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to the precinct after; I should be able to pick up Trixie after school." The female detective informed her roommate, blocking her incessant questioning from her ears and mind. "What did I need to know about Trixie's father and last night?"

"You're changing the subject. So, it could only mean that "something" happened last night between you and Lucifer, right?" Maze continued her chase toward he truth and nothing but; rubbing both hands together. "Ditch the ugly and dirty; I'm ready!"

Chloe drank a few gulps of the warm liquid; dropping the cup in the kitchen sink with a loud noise of the porcelain hitting the stainless steel.

"Dan and last night, Maze?" Chloe questioned again, impatiently.

"O.K. fine! I did not tell him where you were last night, don't worry." Maze rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "He firstly called in the evening, giving me small to none info where you were; except that he couldn't reach you, which gave me no insight of what was going truly on Around, ten-"ish" in the evening, I headed straight to the place of the "one" who shall not be named. Amenadiel was there and we drank a few bottles and discussed for a few hours before you were brought there too."

"O.K., then what?" Chloe questioned, more; rolling her eyes at her comments.

Her guts were telling Chloe that Dan would question repeatedly what had happened last night; she knew it by instinct. And for that reason alone, she needed to give the same story than Maze.

"Then? Well…You were brought by you know "who" to the penthouse above LUX. We examined you, and Amenadiel took care of placing a bandage on your forehead; while I undressed you of your wet clothes; though I can't be held responsible if something else happened during that night after my departure." Maze commented, sarcastically.

"Maze!" Chloe warned, dryly.

"Right … So; I left soon after and got back to the house. The phone rang it was Detective Espinoza. I've told him to not worry, that you were back to the house, and resting in your bed. Of course, he did not believe a word of what I was saying to him, and told me that he would come to the house to check if you were o.k." Maze continued her tale.

"What did you do then?" Chloe inquired, nervously.

"What else could I do but placed a few cushions underneath your bed sheet and bedspread to make him believe that you were resting "there"." Maze shrugged. "Well, it was that or literally punching him on the face to make him unconscious."

"Did it worked?" Chloe wondered; anticipating the answer.

"The punching? Did not have the chance." Maze shrugged, sadly.

"No! The hiding of a few pillows underneath my bedspread?" Chloe asked; her nerves all over the place.

"Oh? Yeah, it was no Biggy. He saw what he thought being your silhouette underneath the bedspread and he decided to let your rest." Maze concluded.

"Oh thank God!" Chloe closed her eyes; a long sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Thank you for all your help; Maze."

"Not a problem." She replied; grabbing a banana in a bowl of fruits placed on the kitchen island, before peeling it.

"I'm heading to the precinct now." Chloe informed, grabbing her car key and badge; before hurrying her steps toward the front door. "Have a nice day!" She wished; grabbing the doorknob.

"You know Chloe…" Maze commented, biting into her banana. "Trying to hide the big pink elephant in the room from your "ex" won't work! What "ever" happened between you and Lucifer is all written all over your face. And, if Dan has an average I.Q.; he'll figure it out pretty quickly."

Chloe held her pace for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes; while Maze's say infiltrated her brain, before rapidly opening the front door to exit her own home.

The exchange that had happened at Lucifer's penthouse last night and this morning would stay at Lucifer's penthouse!

* * *

Detective Chloe Decker came down the stairs of the precinct; her black stilettos hitting the tiling; while attracting the attention of all male officers on her long legs and pencil skirt; but most importantly her ex; detective Dan Espinoza.

"You'll be avoiding me all day, Chloe; without giving me a single explanation of what truly happened last night?" Dan asked, dryly; rushing his strides to walk by her side.

"Now that would be difficult; would it not, Dan?" Chloe replied, rolling her eyes to the ceiling; entering her own quarters before dropping her badge on the desktop.

"Oh yeah, why?" Dan asked; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body.

"For starter you're Trixie's dad, I could never avoid you. Also, we are working at the same precinct; and finally…" She started enumerating.

"And finally?" He wondered, sighing loudly.

"I consider you my friend, even … Even if we are not together anymore." She confessed, humbly.

"Oh…" He lowered his defenses.

"Yes "oh"! I wouldn't avoid you all day, Dan." She added, truthfully. "I simply needed to gather some strength to find the best way to apologize to you and the entire team who was on call yesterday night, for the biggest burr I've ever made in all my career life."

"Do you even imagine how worried I was; not knowing where you were, what had happened to you – or if that killer had kidnap you? And not only because we used to be together as a couple; but more importantly because you're my daughter's mother." He explained; hitting his chest with his right closed fist; pacing back and forth. "How was I supposed to inform Trixie that her mother had been abducted or even worse … has died under the hands of a psychopath who loved to dress women like dolls before cutting their fleshes in pieces?"

"I know … I got that; believe me when I say that it will never happen again." She shook her head; truly sincere. "I won't leave without backup."

"And Lucifer really? It's Maze who told me that Lucifer Morningstar, who has been reported missing for weeks, was the one finding the exact spot where you were lying unconscious on the mud ground under the storm of the decade?" He questioned, grabbing his head with both hands.

"Come on Dan, it is Lucifer we are talking about here, what do you want me to say? To this point in time I still don't know the exact details of his disappearance or why he was passing by the exact spot where I was lying unconscious to start with, and frankly I don't think I ever will. But, I won't lie to you; I'm happy he did found me." She replied; sincerely. "I'm happy I was able to come back to Trixie in one piece."

"Were you hurt?" He rose his right hand to touch the bandage placed on Chloe's forehead.

"It's o.k. really; it's just a bump … Nothing major." She informed, gently pushing his hand away. "For what I could remember; I had stepped out of my car and had taken a few steps to reach the suspect' car when a branch hit me on my head and put me into an unconscious state."

"O.K. I just have one more question into my interrogation?" Dan informed; crossing his arms back on his chest.

"Well… If you weren't already one, I would suggest to you to become a detective." She winked, playfully.

"Why did Maze informed me that you were back at the house and not Lucifer?" He questioned, suspiciously. "Where you truly lying in your bed last night? Or was it pillows that Maze had placed underneath the bedspread to make me believe that you were there?"

Damn him and his interrogation! Thank Goodness Maze have had the clarity of mind to reassure Dan and tell him there was no need to come to the house because Chloe was resting after a bad fall. Of course, Dan being Dan, now he was suspicious that she was actually lying in Lucifer's bed all night – which was the truth and nothing but the truth!

"Because, He … He had dropped me at the house and … And Maze was the one who took care of me." She replied, stammering nervously; grabbing a few files in her hands to give herself something to do. "I thought the absence of Lucifer in my house; taking care of bringing me back to consciousness would fill you with joy?"

"But that is the thing, Chloe; I know the man too well." He waved a finger in front of her sight. "He wouldn't leave you unconscious to someone' else care; he would take care of you himself. He would take advantage of this bad predicament you were put in, and bring you back to his place!"

"Really?" She tilted her head; holding the files near her chest. "For what purpose? Passing the night with me I suppose? This is ridiculous Dan!"

"I thought you were mad at him? I couldn't even pronounce his name without you snapping at me for doing so." He laid down the truth. "But, I guess that since last night everything changed once more; because he managed to charm you once again."

"I was unconscious, Dan; how could he manage seducing me with his undeniable charm?" She questioned, redness filling her cheeks (if only he knew!). "Are you done with your multiple questions?"

"Yeah, I'm done, except for one …" Dan replied, sliding his sight on the length of her outfit. "What's up with the high heels and skirt? You have an appointment to a lawyer's office or what?" He gently mocked.

"Can a woman just dress up from time to time; while still being considered a competent detective by her male partner?" She bite, slyly.

"Oh, ok … Hold your wild horses, Chloe; I was just teasing!" He held his opened palms in front of him as a gesture of peace.

"Well, go tease somebody else; I have some work to do." She replied, dryly.

"Fine!" He nodded, turning on his heels to leave her quarters. "Oh by the way! The new Lieutenant, Marcus Pierce, started his duties at the precinct today; and he wants to see you in his office A.S.A.P.!"

"Great! A meeting with the new chief over the mistake I made last night is exactly what I was missing in my day." She winced at the idea of this first meeting.

* * *

"Come in!" Marcus Pierce invited the visitor to step inside his private quarters, the discreet knock making him take a quick glance at the door.

"Lieutenant Pierce? Hi! You've asked to see me?" He heard the feminine voice inquire.

"What is your name officer?" He asked, politely; while keeping his sight on the file he was holding in his hands.

"It's detective actually… I'm detective Chloe Decker." She responded, politely; closing the door behind her back before taking a few steps to reach his desk.

"How's the bump on your head?" The lieutenant asked, still focusing on his task at hands.

"It's … It is fine, thank you!" Chloe responded, surprised by his awareness and thoughtfulness. "How do you even know?"

"Take a seat Detective Decker." He demanded, toneless; before apposing his signature at the bottom of a legal document. "I know everything that is going on in my precinct, Detective."

Chloe took a few additional steps to reach the desk, while keeping a standing position.

"Something wrong with the chair, detective?" The lieutenant inquired; placing a few letters in a file.

"No, I just prefer to stand if you don't mind." She replied, raising her chin; hands crossed in front of her.

"I don't mind." He closed the file, throwing it at the far edge of his desktop; before slowly raising his sight on the length of her, starting on her high heels shoes, legs and pencil skirt, before ending his observation on her blushed face. "But then it'd just be common decency that I'll stand with you; would you say, detective Decker?" He suggested, standing; before handing his right hand to her. "Marcus Pierce, the new lieutenant of this division."

"I … No! Please sit… I mean, if you want to sit, sit." She stammered, nervously; gesturing toward his chair; before shaking his hand.

"Let's make a deal; I'll sit if you sit?" He gestured toward one of the visitor's chairs; a smile raising both sides of his lips.

"Sure." She agreed, placing both opened palms over the fabric of her skirt. It was either that strict sitting pose or looking like a crack-job while nervously rubbing her hands together for the next fifteen minutes or so.

"I've heard of your misfortune last night; I'm truly sorry you were placed in such bad predicament for a case, while being stuck in the middle of that awful storm, detective Decker." The lieutenant presented his deepest apologies; with much truthfulness perceived in his voice.

"Thank you; but I'm fine really … Just a bump on my head." She responded with a single nod; raising her hand to touch the bandage.

"You shouldn't have left the precinct to check a homicide lead without backup; especially while this bad weather was raging outside." The lieutenant scolded, gently.

"I know, I take full responsibility for this error; please don't blame the team that was in duty that night. And I'm also sorry to have worried so many people about my location and wellbeing." She presented her most heartfelt apology.

"Let's put this incident under the rug then; shall we?" Marcus winked, playfully; before rising back on his legs. . "Can I offer you a coffee, Chloe?"

"Eh… No, thank you." She shook her head.

"I'm not offending you by calling you by your first name, I hope?" He questioned; grabbing the coffee pot placed on a nearby file cabinet to pour the hot liquid into a cup

"Yes!" She replied, hurriedly.

"Yes, I have offended you (or) yes you would like a cup of coffee?" He questioned, grinning.

"No! I mean "yes" I would like a cup of coffee after all, thank you; and "no" you did not offend me by calling me Chloe." She cleared the confusion with a discreet cough.

"That is lowering my stress level." He mocked, good player; handing Chloe the said cup. "So, I've heard that it actually was the civilian consultant who rescued you last night?"

Damn Dan! She swore silently inside her head; biting into her bottom lip – He couldn't hold his damn mouth shut, could he? He had to give that info to the new lieutenant. It's a chance she had left out that she had passed the night at Lucifer's!

"Yes; his name is Lucifer Morningstar. He's the owner of the Lux club downtown." She explained, in a more professional tone. "This said he is not only the precinct' civilian consultant, he's also my work partner and the one who found me unconscious last night." She added. "He's not always the most "by the book" man; but I have the utmost respect for his work, and he has gained my complete trust… Work related of course." She added, blushing.

"Of course; I wouldn't doubt your partnership." Marcus nodded, smiling. "But… Wasn't he missing from the precinct and the city the past few weeks? And this for the second time around?" He questioned, slowly sipping his coffee. "Don't you find it odd that he would appear out of nowhere the exact moment you needed to be rescued?"

She will kill Dan with her bare hands; that was a promise she was making to herself. Was she mad at Lucifer? Oh hell…Yes! After their morning quarrel and … what was she supposed to call it: _**anger of the moment**_? And his disappearance into God knows where…. She was mad with a capital "M"! But, she would never – EVER throw Lucifer under a bus in front of the new Lieutenant – she had more work ethic than that.

"Eh… Lucifer … I mean Mister Morningstar is actually an "odd" persona; but it doesn't take points to his impeccable and ethical job at the precinct." She stated her ground and impression of her partner in crime.

"If you believe so much that he was the perfect civilian consultant you could have ever been paired with; it will be my pleasure to invite him to a short ceremony to thank him for his services at the precinct." He announced, smiling; lowering his cup on the desktop before grabbing another file in his hands.

"What….I'm … I'm sorry? I'm not sure I… I understood your say correctly?" She stammered, nervously; before questioning him lightly. "You want to thank him for his services at the precinct; meaning you want to get rid of his said services?"

"Unfortunately; yes." Marcus confirmed, lowering the file to stare into her eyes. "I need to hire a few more cadets; therefore mister Morningstar will be warmly thanked for his services to lower the cost."

"But; it doesn't make any sense?!" Chloe objected, vehemently. "He never accepted a "dime" from the precinct for a consultant' salary. He has his own successful business; he was not in need of money."

"True enough we weren't paying Mister Morningstar for his services, but then could you explain to me the numerous invoices that is expanding this file, Chloe?" Marcus asked, politely; placing the said file in front of her eyes. "These particular invoices won't be paid by themselves."

Chloe lost her facial colors, shaking her head; before gently pushing the closed file back in front of the lieutenant. She knew all too well what these invoices were.

"No? Well, grant me the pleasure then?" Marcus replied to her silence; opening the file, before listing the invoices. "Six thousands of dollars to replace a reputed L.A. jewelries store showcase, plus the damage made to your police car - Care to explain?"

"Eh… Really, this is looking way worse than it truly is." Chloe tried to rectify the wrong idea in the lieutenant's head. "The showcase of that store couldn't be avoided; we were trying to save pedestrians."

"Were you the one driving the car that day?" The lieutenant questioned, lowering his upper body on the back of his chair, while crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest.

"No… Not exactly; Lucifer was the one driving; but …" She tried to make amends for her partner.

"The file is full of invoices such as this one." He cut her short; dryly. "The precinct can't in good causes continue to reimburse more than one hundred thousands of dollars in damages following the impulses of your civilian partner; detective Decker."

Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat; her heart skipping a beat or two. She knew all too well this wouldn't be negotiable; Lucifer would be thank for his services as her partner – and that was it!

"When … When will it be effective?" She asked, suppressing her tears to the best of her capacity.

"It's effective now." Marcus responded, with a single nod.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Lieutenant Pierce?" Chloe inquired.

"Please?" He accepted with a hand sign.

"I want to be the one who will tell him your decision." She asked; hopeful.

"Granted." He accepted, toneless. "You can dismiss, detective."

"Thank you." She replied, raising back into a standing position before reaching the door to open it.

"And detective?" Marcus called; making her turn the mere moment she grab the handle.

"Yes lieutenant?" She questioned, politely.

"It was a pleasure meeting you in person; I'm sure it'll probably be as much of a pleasure to work with you." He complimented her; with a sincere smile. "And also … It's nice to see a woman detective dressed like a woman."

Detective Chloe Decker returned a shy smile to her chief, accompanied of a single nod; before storming out of his office. Suddenly she had been dropped into the abyss of the unknown...Suddenly it was official that Lucifer Morningstar would leave her life for good!

And she wasn't sure how she felt about it?

* * *

"Good morning officers! How are you this fine morning?" Lucifer saluted a few men, a large smile spreading on his full lips; going down the stairs of the precinct in the early hours of the day.

"Well, if it isn't the missing one!" Dan welcomed, dryly; arms firmly crossed over his bulged chest. "But wait! You weren't really missing at all, weren't you? Because, for the second time in a row it wasn't real!"

"And how are you this morning, detective Dan? A bit under the weather as I can see?" Lucifer responded; under clenched teeth.

"Talking about the weather and the storm last night. I truly wish you would have drown in a large puddle of rain water!" Dan commented, a sadistic smile spreading over his lips.

"May I ask for a minute of your time; detective Dan?" Lucifer forcefully grabbed the detective's left forearm, before pushing him abruptly inside Ella's working shop.

"Hey! Keep your hands off me, would you?" Dan squirmed himself off of Lucifer's grip of steel. "What's your problem man?"

"You! You are my problem, Detective Dan. What could have possessed you to let Chloe leave the precinct without backup?" Lucifer scolded the male detective.

"Chloe? You are on the first name basis now?" Dan rose his chin; in a confrontational gesture; both closed fists placed on his side of his waist.

"Fine." Lucifer closed his eyes; counting to ten to regain his calm. "What could have possessed you to let detective Decker leave without backup in the middle of nowhere, while a freaking tsunami was raging outside? Were you out of your mind?"

"You're the one asking me this questions? Seriously?" Dan replied, poking Lucifer's chest with a straight finger. "You have balls you know that? And don't take it as a compliment."

"Stop poking my chest, Detective!" Lucifer warned, under clenched teeth; pushing the man's hand out of reach before he could get the chance to actually crush his bones into powder.

"You have the balls to blame me when she passed the entire night at your place; and you did not have the decency to let us know that she was fine? No! Instead you made Maze lie for you!" Dan exclaimed, furiously. "I had placed an APB on the mother-fucker-murderer we were trying to lock behind bars; we had a file on him about multiple mutilated female victims found and dressed by him like porcelain dolls. Chloe, for I don't know what fucking reasons, decided she wanted to check this lead we had about this fucker' car being spotted near an abandon cabin. She was at a few miles of distance and she needed to check this out, she told me. Believe me when I say that I've tried to stop her, especially because she had no backup and because of the storm that was raging outside; but you know how stubborn she can get, don't you? " He questioned, getting at a few inches of Lucifer's face. "When we arrived at the said cabin; we found an empty cabin, with yet another victim mutilated on the kitchen table, we also found the suspect' car and a brand new 2018 Harley Davidson Edition, and you know what we found also? No trace of Chloe's car and her blood on the mud ground!"

"O.K., I get the idea … No need to get all sequential and technical on me; detective Espinoza!" Lucifer blurred out; while passing his right palm over his face.

"Oh… But let me finish!" Dan replied, without stopping his story for Lucifer's behalf. "Do you know what I thought at that particular moment, mm? I thought that her blood on the ground was from the result of her battling her way out of the murder's hands. I thought he had kidnapped her and would mutilate my daughter's mother like the other victims we had found!"

"And that is why I'm saying that you should have been by her side!" Lucifer lashed out, angrily; lowering his chest near his opponent.

"No! It's "you" Lucifer who should have been by her side! You were her civilian partner who left her hanging for the second time… You are responsible for this!" Dan poked Lucifer's chest, once more.

"You're right, I wasn't around the past few weeks … but… But, at least I wasn't a douche bag; I was able to save her from a bad predicament!" Lucifer replied, insulted. "And what did I tell you about not poking my chest?" He warned the male detective for the second time; pushing him on a nearby file cabinet.

"Did you just pushed me?" Dan asked; in shock.

"You bet your ass I just did!" Lucifer replied, with much profoundness perceived in the voice. "And it wasn't a minute too soon!"

"Oh you got this coming!" Dan warned; before launching himself at the tall dark hair man; hands now wrapped around his neck.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" Ella entered her precinct quarter; before rapidly placing her petite silhouette between both men to make them stop. She managed to squirm between their large figures and fighting gestures, pushing her hands on both of their chests to put them a good opposite distance. "I want both of you on your respective corner, now!" She ordered, loudly; before turning her glance toward Lucifer. "Luci… My man, you're back!" She exclaimed, a large smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Hello my dear Ella!" Lucifer grinned at her enthusiastic greeting. "Always a pleasure. And yes I am back!"

"He started it!" Dan pointed a forbidden finger in Lucifer's direction; while placing himself at the far edge of her work table. "And he was blaming me for Chloe's bump on her head."

"I beg your pardon, detective? I did not do such a thing. He's the one blaming me for last night event; which is ridiculous considering I was out of town for the past few weeks!" Lucifer presented his plea. "How could I be blamed when I was out of the city to start with? If it wasn't for me passing by that exact location, who knows what could have happened to her?"

"Well; he's not entirely wrong you know?" Ella took a peek at Dan.

"Why am I not surprise that you would take his side!" Dan grabbed his head with both hands.

"I'm not per say taking side. I'm just laying down the facts." Ella shrugged, blushing; before turning her attention back at Lucifer. "Where were you anyway?"

"If you have a bottle of bourbon stashed here somewhere we could pass a few days discussing it?" Lucifer commented; rolling his eyes to the grey ceiling. "Believe me my dear it wasn't pretty."

"It's a date!" Ella grinned; before waving her hand in negation at the tall man. "Well, not a date-date, but you know what I mean?"

"All too well, Ella… All too well." Lucifer winked, playfully; but without having the smallest of intention of going through with it.

"And let me present you the playboy of the year here!" I'm surprised he did not manage to sweep you off your feet before this day!" Dan growled under clenched teeth.

"Do I perceive a tone of jealousy in your voice, Detective Dan?" Lucifer tilted his head, highly amused.

"Oh… I'm sorry; am I disturbing an important meeting?" A tall man interrupted the verbal exchange between both men by opening the door; glancing toward Ella in questioning.

"Lieutenant Pierce… No, we were simply exchanging about a case." Ella promptly grabbed a file that was lying around on her work table to give her explanation more weight.

"I see." The tall man grinned; joining his hands in front of his torso; before turning his attention back to Dan. "Who's this gentleman?"

" _ **Who's he?"**_ Lucifer mouthed the words to Ella; pointing a straight finger toward the man's back.

" _ **I can't tell you now."**_ She mouthed herself; gesturing a "cut" sign over her throat with her right hand to silence him.

"Eh… This… "Dan cleared his throat. "This is Lucifer Morningstar the civilian consultant who is teamed with detective Decker." He finally presented; with a Hercules effort from his part.

"Is he now?" The said Lieutenant Pierce turned his attention back to Lucifer; taking a few steps to reach his standing position. "Mister Lucifer Morningstar; nice to meet you." The tall man handed his right hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"And to "whom" am I having the pleasure to shake the hand?" Lucifer questioned, narrowing his sight on the suspicious man; while politely shaking his hand. "Because, I've heard pretty much "nothing" about you."

"Marcus Pierce." The man introduced himself; proudly.

"And what is bringing you here, in the precinct Mister… Marcus Pierce, right?" Lucifer questioned, crushing the man's hand to make a much stronger impact. For some sort of reasons; he didn't like the man at all!

"You have a good hand shake there, Mister Morningstar." The said Mister Pierce commented, a hint of amusement perceived in his tone of voice.

"Well, thank you! I do workout from time to time." Lucifer replied, sweeping invisible dust on his blazer suit; not blinking. "What is the reason you've said you were here again?"

"Wasn't it mention, already?" Marcus responded, smirking. "Maybe you weren't paying attention?"

"Marcus Pierce is our new police lieutenant in the precinct, Lucifer." Ella finally came to the rescue.

"Thank you, Ella; if I ever lose the ability to speak I know who to call for reinforcement." Marcus nodded in her direction; turning her carnation bright red in the process.

"Really? The new police lieutenant… How truly fascinating!" Lucifer commented; crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Actually, what I find truly fascinating is how much dedication a civilian consultant like yourself, mister Morningstar, has put into helping detective Decker through her cases the past year." Marcus complimented; surly. "I'm sure the precinct will find a way to thank you for your admirable work."

"And why would the precinct do that as of "now" exactly?" Lucifer narrowed his dark eyes on what he has suddenly discovered being his new enemy on this earth.

Unfortunately, the loud ring tone of Dan's cellphone cut short the exchange and the answer the devil was waiting for.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." Dan presented his apology; before answering his device. "Yes, got it … I'll be there!"

"News on one of our cases?" Marcus asked, his full attention switching over his work; while completely forgetting Lucifer's presence.

"A lead on our psychopath of the hour." Dan responded, politely; nodding to his chief.

"Do tell." Marcus asked.

"Another victim has been discovered in a bar alley; in a garbage container, East of the city." Dan informed, toneless. "If you have no objection, Captain; I'll inform detective Decker."

"Actually… Don't!" Marcus shook his head, while waving his right hand; following on the man's footstep to reach the door.

"Oh, why?" Dan inquired, surprised; holding the door.

"I want the detective Decker to take a day off from that particular case." The lieutenant expressed his wish. "She need to rest after last night' ordeal. I want her out of the precinct in the next hour." He added. "And that is a none debatable order."

"I got you, lieutenant." Dan approved his decision. "Maybe you want to join me to inform her of your decision?" He concluded; before they both left Ella's quarter.

" _ **I want the Detective Decker to take a day off from that particular case**_." Lucifer imitated the Lieutenant's voice brilliantly; partying the blinds on the door to watch both men talking. " _ **She needs to rest after last night' ordeal**_ … What a …" He winced at the mere thought of the new lieutenant in chief.

"Douche-bag?" Ella suggested; placing her face near his to take a look at the scenery.

"Jackass; but you're weren't that far from the general idea, my dear." Lucifer rectified; straightening his back to start pacing back and forth on the length of the work table. "Ella; lay down on the table all that you know about the new lieutenant."

"Oh…Dear God… I …I couldn't… "Ella spluttered; nervously.

"And leave my father out of this, would you? He's done enough as it is." He demanded with a hand sign. "Let's get back to the lieutenant."

"Well; he just began his duties as such this morning." She shared, shrugging.

"Mm…What else?" Lucifer frowned; bringing his right thumbs to his mouth to bite its nail, nervously.

"Nothing! Chloe met with Lieutenant Pierce in his attributed office and they talked an hour of time this morning." Ella gave her thoughts on the present subject.

"Ah… Ah…There! That is the kind of undercover information I wanted to get my teeth into." Lucifer pointed a straight finger at Ella; a large grin spreading on his manly lips. "In reverse, our new Lieutenant wants to get his teeth into "her"!"

"You think?" She exclaimed, eyes widely opened. "Lieutenant Pierce and Detective Decker… Wow!"

"I don't think … I know it for a fact." Lucifer responded, under clenched teeth. "I could smell "lust" from a mile of distance!"

"Ella Lopez - undercover detective… I like the sound of it!" She buffed her fingernails on her t-shirt, proudly; before turning her glance toward the opened blinds. "And Chloe is back at talking to him."

"What?" Lucifer rushed by her side to take a peek; sparks filling his eyes, smile blessing his lips. "But … What do we have here?" He commented; sliding his sight on the length of "her".

The detective was wearing a black pencil skirt with high heels stilettos peek-a-boo shoes. Obviously their morning exchange had bear a part of truth she couldn't deny anymore … And he would rot in "hell" if this wasn't the sexiest side of her he had ever saw!

"I thought the general idea was that you were against a possible "hookup" between them?" Ella commented; leaning forward to place herself by his side.

"Don't use that "hookup" word near me; that will never happen, my dear, not while I'm eternal." He rose a straight finger in the air to give much weight to his say.

"I think it's the first time I've seen detective Decker wearing a skirt inside the precinct?" Ella commented, surprised. "It looks good on her. You think she wants to impress our new lieutenant?"

"Bloody hell, no; what would make you think something that?" Lucifer exclaimed; wincing at the mere thought. "I'm actually the "one" who triggered that change in her." He added, proudly. "And not a minute too soon if you're asking me."

"Oh look! She's heading toward her quarter and he's partying her path with Dan." Ella informed him. "I guess she agreed to take a day off?"

"My cue to join her, my dear; wish me luck!" Lucifer opened the evidences' room, before accelerating his steps to reach the detective.

"Detective, can I have a word with you?" He suggested while making Chloe jump out of her skin at his approach.

"Lucifer! What … What are you doing here?" She stammered, raising her sight at him.

"Enjoying the view, detective." He purposely implied, seductively; sliding his dark sight on her sexy silhouette, bare legs and high heels. "Who could have brought this change in you? Not that I'm complaining, it's obviously something that I grandly appreciate." He winked, playfully.

"As you can see, I … I'm busy; I'm working." She replied; hot flashes hitting her cheeks; before turning on her heels to reach her desk. Damn Lucifer Morningstar and his magic way of turning her cheeks into burning fires, with a single sentence pronounced with his English accent.

"Yes, I know! I'm also working here… with you, actually." He added, burying both hands in his trousers. "And … There's also the fact that I didn't like the way we parted ways this morning." He added, mores seriously; while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"About that, Lucifer … I'm sorry, but…" She started; biting into her bottom lips. How was she supposed to tell him the bad news now?

"It's never a good sign when you're biting your lower lip this way, detective." He commented; losing his smile all at once. "You want to spill it out for me?"

"I do it all the time; it's not something unusual." She replied, nervously; grabbing a few files on her desk to occupy her hands and active mind. He was standing too close from her; and after last night it was like lightening a match near a gasoline container.

And also, what could have possessed her to wear this stupid skirt and high heels? It was way too tight to walk with and the shoes were hurting her feet like two bitches! But the way Lucifer was looking at her right now was raising her heartbeats in full speed … And she couldn't remember feeling so sexy and alive with only a single glance of his part.

"No! You're biting your lower lip only for three reasons, when you need to pee…" He started enumerating on his fingers.

"I don't do such a thing, Lucifer!" She objected, vehemently; dropping the files on her desk before crossing her arms over her chest. "But please humor me; what are the two other reasons?"

"Or … When you have a bad news to deliver." He continued his list. "There's also the biting when you are _**highly**_ excited or _**highly**_ aroused by the prospect of "new case" or perhaps "someone"." He lowered his upper body near her; to whisper the last choice. "Is it a mix of the last two; detective?" He questioned, his sight fixated on the said lip. "Are you excited or aroused; or maybe both?"

"Lucifer…" She whispered, swallowing a lump in her throat; with her heart skipping a beat or two.

"Yes?" He questioned in a low murmur; his face placed at not even an inch of hers. "What are you trying to hide so much; detective? What is this secret desire you're forbidden yourself to get?" He questioned; grabbing her chin with his right hand.

"Please, don't! You perfectly know that stuff doesn't work with me." She shook her head slightly, the tip of his nose brushing against hers; sending a range of goosebumps down her spine.

"Denial …. I see." He replied; locking his dark eyes with hers.

"Lucifer, you've been thanked for your services at the precinct." She lay down the truth on the table in a single breath; hoping this bad news would push him at a few feet of distance from her hot and bothered body! It was terrible wrong for her to play this "dirty" trick, but safer for her heart.

"What… No! What do you mean?" He questioned, with a nervous laughter escaping his throat, lowering his hand, while taking a step back like she would have viciously slapped him in the face. And, in many ways, she just had!

"Like I've just told you; you've been thanked for your services as the civil consultant and ..." She repeated; nervously rubbing both hands together. "As my partner."

"Detective, can you grant me a minute of your time, in private?" He demanded, unwavering and between clenched teeth; grabbing her left upper arm to drag her through the precinct in long strides toward the interrogation room.

"Lucifer; what are you doing? Let go of my arm!" Chloe demanded, breathless; being abruptly pushed inside the said room, the door slamming behind his back before he could lock it close. "What the hell is going on with you?" She asked, astonished; while starting to rub her upper arm where red marks were obviously spreading on her skin underneath her blouse. Granting this was all kind of wrong for him to grab her so forcefully; but … It has also now set another kind of fire inside her core!

"Oh believe me, Detective; "hell" will have little to do with this!" Lucifer pointed a forbidden finger at her. "So, Mister the new lieutenant Marcus Pierce wants me out, right?" He started questioning; pacing back and forth in front of her. "Yes? No? Please, if "no" reassure me then!"

"I… Yes." She admitted, nodding. "I'm sorry." She added, lowering her sight down.

"You're sorry?" He busted into laughter.

"I … I don't know what you want me to say right now? I feel "awful" about this." She tried to present her deepest apologies; sobbing perceived in her tone.

"Are you; really?" He questioned, swallowing a lump in his throat; while passing a rapid hand through his tick black hair.

"What do you want me to say, Lucifer? He's the new chief. He's unfortunately entitled to make those kind of decisions in the precinct." She replied, shrugging; powerless in more ways that were even unknown to her until this day.

"Did you ask for this?" He suddenly inquired; darting his dark sight on her. "Was it you who wanted me gone for good?"

"What…Is this even a question?!" She exclaimed; furious and outraged. "How dare you implying that I've asked for you to be thanked for your services as my partner!"

"Well, I don't know…" Lucifer shrugged, wincing. "You seemed pretty pissed at me this morning, Chloe."

"I don't know if you "ever" noticed before; but I'm pretty much pissed at you 99% of the time, Lucifer! That is not a sufficient reason for me to ask for you to be dismissed of your functions as the best partner I ever had!" She lashed out; pointing a straight finger at his standing position. "How can you even think that?" She grabbed her head with both hands. "The fact that you would think so low of me is repulsive at the moment."

"Did I misread your say this morning when you lashed out to my face that you couldn't have care less if I had come back or not?" Lucifer asked, slyly.

"This morning I was even more pissed at you than usual; my emotions were all over the place!" She yelled to his head. "You have this undeniable gift to bring the worst emotions out of me. But, believe me when I say that it was nothing compared to what I'm feeling now!" She added, closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body.

"Well, what can I say…It seems you need someone devious by your side to being able to bring a bit of "fire" from inside you, Chloe Decker; while you've always barricaded yourself underneath these thick walls of cold ice!" He lashed out; wounding.

"Wow… Just wow!" She exclaimed, in shock; tears filling her eyes. "You're an asshole you know that?" She added, spiteful.

"Oh believe me my dear; I've been called worst!" He replied, tit for tat.

"You left once again, without leaving a single note to where you were to anyone. Not that I feel entitle to be on your priority list of people to call; but I like to think that I would deserve a little bit of respect as your partner!" She blasted the truth to his face. "But now … I was just hit with the sad realization that I don't even know who you are?" She shrugged, powerless. "Except an eccentric man who fills his nights with parties, sex and alcohol, and his days with rubbish nonsense!"

"That's what you think of me? Really? It's funny you know, because … I've always been nothing but honest with you, Chloe; telling the damn truth to your face, time after time. But, you're so "set" into your strict ideas of what's right and wrong, while sitting on your pedestal that you still refuse to see "it" when it's staring at you in the face!" Lucifer spat in return. "And maybe I'm an eccentric man whose filling his nights with parties, sex and alcohol, but at least people are able to interact with me, to feel me, to touch me!" He added, furiously. "When in return with you; they only see a bitter woman who has no one in her bed!"

She reacted instinctively; her right hand rising in the air in matter of a split second, before her palm could hit his left cheek in a hard slap that resonated in the interrogation room.

"Don't talk to me this way, ever again!" She warned him; a straight finger pointed at his nose; tears filling her eyes.

"It's fair … I deserved this." He agreed, shameful; while rubbing the redness on his skin. "I'm truly sorry; I didn't mean it, Chloe." He presented his deepest apology; before reaching toward her.

"It's Detective Decker." She mumbled, under clenched teeth; both of her arms wrapping her chest in a comforting gesture.

"Really… That is how it will be now?" He bit his bottom lip to retain his tears himself. "Of course it is; my bad." He took a brief pause. "Tell me something though…Does Marcus Pierce calls you "detective Decker" or did he use "Chloe" right away; I'm just curious?"

"I think you need to leave, Lucifer." She asked, suddenly toneless, and with her chin rose; while trying her damn best to force herself to not burst into crying.

"Yes. You're probably right. I should leave." He sniffed; strengthening his back, before pulling on the sleeve of his designer jacket as nervous habit. "I wouldn't want to rain on your self-pity parade or see you burying your head in the sand, like you've always done, _**detective Decker.**_ " He added, nodding; before leading his fast strides toward the exit door. "What should I say now for my departure that wouldn't hurt your feelings: Adios? Farewell? Take your pick, please?!"

"Oh my God; you're so self-centered and the biggest asshole on this planet!" She exclaimed; furiously throwing a projectile at his back, under the rage of the moment.

He abruptly held his pace; a sudden devious smile spreading on his face. Marcus Pierce wanted to give him competition to win Chloe's attention? Really… FINE! Soon; the new lieutenant would realize that there was not a single chance in "hell" that he would win that particular battle against the devil himself.

And what was he doing? He was not the one to bend his back in front of adversity! It was time for him to regain his power as the most evil creature in the universe. Time to forget the angelic wings hiding inside his back, and to go back to the roots of himself. And now that he had "Chloe" exactly where he wanted her to be, powerless and under his powerful spell… It was time for her to get a taste of who he truly was. He had been all wrong with his way to handling detective Chloe Decker since the beginning, but it wasn't too late to react … It was actually the perfect time!

"Did you just throw your badge at me, detective Decker?" He buried his hands in his trousers' pockets, slowly turning on himself to stare at her.

"Oh, go to hell; and stay there!" She spat; her chest raising under the fast intake of air inside her lungs. Her heart and mind battling two very different choices: letting her tears come out while jumping into his arms to beg him to never leave her again (versus) standing up to him with the most felt indifference.

"You see it's kind of lonely in "hell", Detective; do care to join me to the abyss of eccentricity and darkness?" Lucifer suggested, grinning; while taking a few calculating steps in her direction.

"Whatever game your tormented mind wants to play now, Lucifer; just drop it!" She warned, chin rose; while stepping back of a few paces. "We should take a time off to just be apart and … And maybe one day, we'll be able to share a drink together."

"A drink… Really, Detective?" He questioned while laughing and undressing his muscular torso of his jacket to place it over a chair; before slowly rolling the sleeves of his blue shirt up his lower arms. "Fair enough; then don't I deserve a proper goodbye before vanishing from your life?"

"What … I …" She stammered nervously; jumping out of her skin at the exact same moment her back hit the brick wall. "I've never said you were obligated to vanish from my life, Lucifer."

"No? Then what are you saying exactly? Because, it certainly feels like it." He questioned, playing her like a violin; his long fingers pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears. "Oops! Look at you, Detective, stuck between a brick wall and the eccentric man." He slowly lowered his chest over hers; both upper arms strategically placed on each side of her frame;

"It's … It's not funny, stop it." She commented; air thick between them. Her nipples hardening under her silk blouse at the subtle touch of his hard chest over her breasts.

"It's not meant to be, Detective." He whispered, his soft and warm breath brushing her earlobe in delicious waves of goosebumps. "This morning, did he comment on your sexy clothes? Your long legs? Your "die for" shoes?"

"What… I don't understand … Who are you talking about?" She stammered, nervously; raising her sight in his; both of her hands rising over his chest, with the single intention to push him at arm length from her standing position. But instead, she fist his shirt to close the distance between his body and hers. What was happening to her sanity now? From where this delirium was coming from? Usually she was so focused on protecting her heart … So focused at forbidding Lucifer to hurt her more.

"Marcus Pierce, your new lieutenant of course. Did he liked you sexy outfit? Did he appreciate the effort you made for him?" Lucifer whispered, his forehead lowered on hers; the tips of his fingers tracing small circles on her skin, down on her arms, passed the short sleeve of her silk blouse, before taking his sweet time to feel the rapid pulses of her blood at the base of her wrists.

"You perfectly know I did not dress this way for my superior." She replied, out of breaths, her mouth suddenly dryer than the Sahara desert. "I … I didn't even know that he would be at the precinct for his first day today."

"Do you like him? Is he your style of man?" Lucifer questioned more, inhaling the sweet nectar of her perfume up her neck; the tip of his nose tracing a line of fire on her skin. His hands, on their own accord, suddenly grabbed her hips in a firm grip before slowly rising the fabric of her pencil skirt up her long legs.

"Lucifer? What … No! Why would you ask something like that, and…What are you doing?" She questioned, eyes closed, with her head leaning backward to give him a better access to her neck. Her hands rose to grab a few locks of his thick hair to lower his head at a nearer proximity.

"Giving you a proper farewell." He replied, his lips slightly touching the soft skin of her neck in butterflies' trail of kisses; while managing to rise the fabric of her skirt pass her hips, which was resting now just below her waist. "Red lace garters, detective, and matching panties? You are certainly full of surprises, aren't you?" He mouthed the words on top of her trembling lips; slowly lowering his hands down to the small of her back, to finally rest on her butt cheeks. "So … Who's the lucky fellow for which you've dressed this way if it's not Marcus Pierce?" He asked, good player; while tracing another trail of kisses up the right side of her neck.

"I … It's you; I mean … Because you told me last night that I wasn't feminine enough." She confessed, moaning sounds escaping her parted lips; against her own promise to not show him how much he was affecting her senses at the moment. Especially, when both of his hands were resting on her butt; burning her skin through the delicate fabric of her panties.

"Nope! You're wrong, detective." He rose his head, slowly tracing the contours of her lips with the tip of his thumb. "That's not what I've said. I've mentioned that you were afraid of showing the world the feminine side of you; afraid of being judge for your sexiness, of being seen as too weak as a woman."

"You think I'm sexy?" Chloe inquired, breathless; gently biting the tip of his finger.

"I think…" Lucifer started, taking a deep breath inside his lungs. "I think you're afraid of letting go; afraid of showing the strength and power you could have as a woman. I think you're hiding behind your badge of detective; in a world where men are fighting men." He added, softly grabbing her chin; while lowering his lips on hers. "Can I kiss you goodbye, detective?"

"I …I kissed you once, already; doesn't it count?" She mouthed the words over his full lips. Kissing him once more would mean losing a battle she wasn't ready to loose.

"Mm…This is called "cheating", Detective." He commented, the sound of a small laughter escaping his lips. "And that day I've told you that I wasn't worthy of you; I guess that you would agree now that I was right after all."

She swallowed a lump in her throat; their sight locked in the reflection of their souls, mistakes and desires.

"Lucifer, I think…" She tried to articulate her mixed emotions battling in her blurred mind; before being cut in the middle of her sentence, his lips crashing on hers.

There was no time for regret, shameless thoughts or fear. This kiss was simply the culmination of this building "fire" that had consumed them both the past few months. Like there was no time for Lucifer to tame her slowly into exploring their hidden connection and passion for each other. That is probably "why" their teeth crashed and bit their lips, and "why" their tongues swirled. That is also probably "why" her hands found a way to slide underneath his shirt to feel his muscles contract underneath her touch; "why" he rose her upward his muscular body, her legs wrapping around his waist to carry her to the nearby table.

Chloe's back hit the table before he could sit her on the edge, taking a standing position between her spread legs, before bringing her back in full contact with his chest; his hands rising up on her chest to palpate the roundness and firmness of her breasts.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered on top of her lips; eyes shut to regain his clear mind. This wasn't the time to let her "win" this battle!

"Lucifer…" She moaned his name; all coherent thoughts vanishing from her mind. At the present moment her entire being had transformed into clay, and Lucifer was now her new maker.

"Lift your butt." He commanded gently.

"What?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

"Do as I say." He pushed her to listen to his English velvet voice without over-thinking it; while slowly kneeling between her legs.

Chloe rose her butt, feeling her panties slide on the length of her legs; sending a range of tingles down her spine, and intense contractions in her core, at the soft touch of his hands on her skin.

"Thank you." He expressed his gratitude, raising back on his legs; before pushing the fabric of her skirt down on her legs.

"What… What is happening?" She questioned, shaken.

"Nothing." He smiled deviously, buttoning his shirt. "Please accept my deepest apologies for this unwanted display of … I don't know what to call it actually?"

"What … I don't understand?" She managed to stand back on her shaky legs; while pulling on her silk blouse. "What are you saying, Lucifer."

"Well, I believe it's now time for me to leave, Detective. Wasn't I asked to leave?" He added, turning his back at her to walk toward the chair to grab his jacket. "Farewell… And thank you for the little "souvenir"." He swirled the red pair of lace panties around one of his fingers; before rapidly glancing in direction of the "two-ways" mirrors… Marcus Pierce was a freak and a pervert! He had watched the entire time they were making out.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called, coldness enveloping her entire body, mind and soul; while watching him leave her life by unlocking the door and escape the interrogation room.

* * *

"Oh here you are, lieutenant!" Dan exclaimed, opening the door of the observation room leading to the "two-ways" mirror with direct view to the interrogation room.

"Yes…Mm…" Marcus Pierce cleared his throat, grabbing a file left on a nearby desk. "I had forgotten one of the files in here. " He gave a simple explanation, while lying through his teeth about watching a private encounter between Lucifer Morningstar and Detective Chloe Decker.

* * *

Lucifer pushed Chloe's red pair of lace panties down in his trouser' front pocket; a large grin appearing on his lips; his jacket nonchalantly placed over his left shoulders; while taking rapid strides to reach the stairs that would grant him the access to exit the precinct.

"Mister Morningstar!" A male voice retained his attention.

"Yes?" He turned on himself to stare at a young cadet. "Do I know you?"

"Oh Sir, no but… I've heard so much about your prowess at the precinct; it's such an honor to meet you… Mister Morningstar… I mean, Sir." The young lard sputtered, nervously; shaking Lucifer's hand with much vigor.

"Really … Well; what a shame that I'm leaving then, I could have easily showed you a few tricks of mine, cadet… Did you tell me your name?" Lucifer winked, playfully.

"Oh … Right, no! Johnson … Cadet Johnson, sir!" The young skinny man replied, smiling. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise Cadet Johnson; now if you'll excuse me, I have a club to run." Lucifer replied, politely. "And as for you, I believe you have much to learn to become a "great" policeman." He added, before reprising his walk toward the exit.

"Oh Mister Morningstar?" Cadet Johnson called, once more; making Lucifer held his pace for the second time, while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, what now?" Lucifer asked, under clenched teeth; most of the times he was not a very patient man – this time wasn't an exception. And as of "now" he wanted "out" of Marcus Pierce's quarters.

"Well, it started to rain again outside; I thought you could use an umbrella?" The cadet handed the said object to his interlocutor.

"Did you now?" Lucifer grabbed the small black umbrella; a large grin spreading on the entire lengths of his lips. "Well, it's very kind of you."

"Oh…It's my pleasure, sir." The young cadet replied, smiling. "After last night' storm, we all need protection from the bad weather and all evil things in this world." He added, turning on his heels to reach his desk

"Don't we all need protection from "evil" indeed?" Lucifer nodded; perniciously.

He suddenly felt someone watching the exchange. He rose his sight to notice detective Espinoza and Lieutenant Pierce staring at him, at a few meters of distance. He slowly reached for the panties left in his trousers' pocket before waving a proper "goodbye" at them both, the lace fabric swaying like a red flag of warnings; a devious smile plastered on his face.

"Is he waving goodbye at us? And …What is he holding in his hand?" Dan narrowed his sight.

"Is it really important?" Lieutenant Pierce shrugged, losing his smile and presence; before abruptly turning his back at Lucifer to walk toward the opposite side of the precinct. "Detective Espinoza; let's go back to my office."

"Is he holding a pair of red panties?" Dan wondered; questioning his sight and sanity.

"Detective Espinoza, my office now!" Marcus rose his tone; uncompromisingly. "Mister Lucifer Morningstar is not our responsibility as of today."

"What? I … I don't understand, why?" Dan asked, dumbfounded. "I know he's not the saner person in town, but … He has managed to solve quite a few cases."

"He was kicked out of his consultant job, if you prefer." Marcus added, shrugging.

"I'm not sure I understand… Why would you do that?" Detective Espinoza inquired, frowning.

"Well, it's kind of simple actually; just because I can." The new lieutenant replied, with a smile that wasn't reaching his eyes. "Now, can we move?"

"Right… I'm on my way, lieutenant." Dan nodded, following on his footsteps.

"Look at you Lieutenant Pierce; turning your back at the mere truth that I won the first battle and will actually win the war!" Lucifer finally commented to himself; laughter escaping his throat; before reprising his walk toward the exit. "Now, where will I hang you beautiful; before the next visit of your rightful owner?" He rose his sight at the pair of panties he was holding in his hand, smiling; before pushing them back inside his trouser' pocket.

He finally reached the exit, pushing both doors to intake a breath of fresh air inside his lungs; his head leaning backwards toward the darker sky while the rain started to hit his face. He slowly opened the given umbrella; taking a few strides to reach his parked sport car.

This had been a good day, after all, He thought smiling to himself; the tips of his fingers brushing the lace fabric left in his pants' pocket.

A good day indeed to be back to town … To be back home!

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **San Diego – Ricardo' estate**

Ricardo Lopez (alias Marco Polo) was sitting comfortably in his leather arm chair; sipping a large glass of Brandy while listening to Opera when both French doors of his parlor room opened at once on one of his guards.

"He's here." His reinforcement man informed, with a formal nod; both hands placed in front of his bulged chest.

"Let him in then! I've been waiting impatiently for his visit." Ricardo gave the order; a devious grin raising both sides of his lips.

The continuous noise of heels hitting the marble floor informed the owner of the visitor's approach.

"Welcome my friend; I was waiting with much anticipation for your arrival." Ricardo greeted, raising his glass in the air.

"It's always quite alluring being welcomed into your home with such enthusiasm; Ricardo." The visitor responded, smiling. "Can I get a glass of your fine Brandy for myself?"

"My _**casa**_ is you _**casa**_ , please serve yourself… Or do you prefer I do it for you?" Ricardo inquired.

"No please, sit!" The man replied, leading his rapid steps toward the console bar near the foyer. "So, he's back in L.A. with his angel wings as of now?"

"Like we have suspected, my friend … Like we have suspected that he would." Ricardo confirmed that fact twice, nodding

"He still has no idea how he got his wings back? How he was abducted? Or more importantly – who did it?" The visitor asked, taking a large gulp of the alcohol inside his mouth; before letting the trail of fire descend into his throat.

"He wasn't very talkative; he simply informed me that he had been brought in Mexico against his will and that he needed to go back to his home: Las Angeles." Ricardo informed.

"Perfect! It is way better that he doesn't suspect that his brother is back from the dead to make his life a living hell." The visitor grinned, happily; raising his glass in the air. "Thank you for your help; Ricardo!"

"No; it's you who needs to be thanked, _**Uriel**_!" Ricardo rose his own glass in the air.

* * *

Thank you!

Merci!

Gracias!

The second one-shot will be titled: _**"Please don't stop the music"**_

It'll be written it in the next few months or so … I'll take my sweet time to make it "the best".


End file.
